


Formula 1 One Shots

by series_freak



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alex - Freeform, Alexander - Freeform, Angst, Biting, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Break Up, Carlando, Charles - Freeform, Comfort, Crying, Daniel - Freeform, Dorks in Love, Driving, Fear, First podium, Formula 1, Formula One, George - Freeform, Happy Ending, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I created a new pairing! XD, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jealousy, Late Night Conversations, Late Nights, Lesteban, Love, M/M, Maxiel - Freeform, Night Driving, Only Happy Endings, Reunions, Rookies, SEBASTIAN - Freeform, Sad, Sakhir GP, Seb - Freeform, Self-Doubt, Sewis, Sick Character, Sickfic, Support, Sweet, cute drunk, drunk, insecure, little crush, max - Freeform, stealing clothes, trigger warning, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 35,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/series_freak/pseuds/series_freak
Summary: Hi Guys!Just some One Shots about the Formula 1 ships. It's my first work on AO3, so I would be happy about your opinions.You can recommend Pairs or Topics if you want to :)Couples, Characters and Tags will be added after posting new One ShotsConcerning Trigger Warning (TW): specific details always in Notes at the beginning! Please read them!
Relationships: Alexander Albon/George Russell, Antonio Giovinazzi/Kimi Räikkönen, Carlos Sainz Jr/Lando Norris, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Daniil Kvyat/Pierre Gasly, Esteban Ocon/Daniel Ricciardo, Esteban Ocon/Daniil Kvyat, Esteban Ocon/Lance Stroll, Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg, Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel, Nicholas Latifi/George Russell, Romain Grosjean/Kevin Magnussen, Sebastian Vettel/Charles Leclerc, Sergio Perez/Lance Stroll, Valtteri Bottas/Lewis Hamilton
Comments: 88
Kudos: 283





	1. Daniel/Max

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max simply wants love. That's all.

Max falls backwards onto the bed. He’s exhausted from the Gym.

“I wouldn’t mind to die right now.”, he chuckles quietly.

His phone vibrates. A small smile appears as he reads the name.

“What’s up?”

“Hey Maxy! Are you back yet?”

“Just arrived a few minutes ago.”

“Okay.”

The person hangs up. But that’s totally okay since Max knows exactly what will happen. He gets up and takes off his sweaty clothes, enjoys a short shower and slips into his favorite hoodie and comfortable pants. Just as he finished there’s a knock on the door. With a smile in his face Max opens his door and gets directly blinded by a way brighter smile.

“Maxy!”

The man enters the room and kicks the door close. Two big arms wrap around the Dutch and his heart skips a beat.

“Hey Dan.”, he whispers softly into the others shoulder.

They just stay like this for a few minutes, relaxing into the warmth of the two bodies.

“Can we move to the bed?”, a husky voice approaches Max’s ear making him shiver.

“Yeah but you have to carry me. I’m too lazy after Gym today.”

Daniel doesn’t need a second request. He instinctively lifts his boyfriend up who wraps his legs tight around him. Nevertheless, Dan makes his way to the bed dropping on it together with Max. The Dutch doesn’t let him go and just clings more onto him.

“Clingy Monkey.”

“Your clingy monkey.”, he mumbles.

Max may be an asshole sometimes. Hot temperatured and even aggressive. But he has also an extremely soft side, being needy for attention and love. The Aussie looks down to his boy, kissing his forehead and stroking his back.

“Dan.”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No I love you more.”, Max pouts lifting his upper body up.

“No Darling and you know it. Now lay down or I’ll stop giving you affection.”

They know Daniel wouldn’t stop anyway. Max pouts even more, wanting to say something but swallows it. Instead of arguing he crawls on top of his boyfriend sitting in on his lap. Dan sits straight and smiles at the Dutch.

“You need something Honey?”

“Yes. Affection.”

The Aussie looks directly into these cute puppy eyes which he can never obey. He kisses his boy, deep and lovingly. Max melts under it letting himself go. He shuffles closer pressing his body against the other. Dan holds him close his hands on the small hips. Only when they’re out of air the couple sepperate, breathing fast and pressing their foreheads together.

“I love you Darling.”

“I love you too Dan.”

Max hides his face into his boyfriend’s shoulder and yawns.

“Awww someone’s tired?”, Dan teases.

“Yes I am, I admit it…”, a mumbling voice answers.

“Wanna go sleeping?”

“Yes please.”

Dan just falls back with the boy on top of him.

“You want to keep your clothes on?”

“Yes.”

“Isn’t it too hot?”

“Wait a second.”

In a complicated way Max takes off his pants crawling back into bed with boxers and the black hoodie on.

“Still not too hot?”

“No it’s your hoodie. Wanna keep it on.”

“Okay okay.”, Dan chuckles.

It doesn’t take long for Max to fall asleep. He loves listening to his boyfriend’s heartbeat. Dan watches the Dutch sleeping peacefully, caressing the soft cheek.

“Sleep well honey.”


	2. Carlos/Lando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lando wants to know why Carlos will leave McLaren. What if it's because of him?

Lando is still paralyzed, his eyes fixed on the screen. He wished this would only be a nightmare but instead it’s the most hurting reality. Carlos is leaving McLaren for Ferrari. He’s leaving him. Why? Isn’t he good enough? Did he do something wrong? Lando’s head is full of thoughts, his heart aches. He barely can breathe.

“Why…why are you leaving me now?”

He hoped that they’ll spend a third year together. When he joined Formula 1, he knew that one day every team will change their drivers. He just didn’t want it to come this soon.

“Is it the team? Is it the car? Or is…is it…me?”, he asks his mirror reflection with a shaky voice.

A lump develops in his throat. No…please no. Without thinking it through he storms out of his hotel room right to the door on his left side. Carlos always has a room next to his. Lando is afraid to knock. His heart is full of pain, fear and anger. He takes a deep breath and knocks. After a few seconds the door opens and a confused Carlos greets him.

“Lando? What’s wrong?”

“We need to talk.”

The answer was short and Lando enters the room straight without waiting for another word. Carlos closes the door behind him, still confused about how his friend behaves.

“Lando wha-“

“Why didn’t you talk to me?”

“W-what?”

“Why didn’t you talk to me?”, Lando’s voice gets a bit louder.

The younger boy doesn’t turn around, he looks out of the huge window trying to concentrate on the beautiful skyline.

“About what?”

“No need to play dumb Carlos! Just answer my question!”

“Lando I’m really sorry but I don’t understand.”

With a frown Lando takes his phone out of his pocket and opens the newsletter.

“What is this?!”

He wants to scream at his mate. It’s hard for him to control his feelings. Carlos swallows and stares on the screen. His mind is trying to find the right words and that’s everything but easy with an angry Lando in front of him. Despite all the cuteness Lando is full of, he can get really scarry, even Carlos gets afraid of him sometimes.

“I’m sorry…I didn’t talk to you becau-“

“Because you didn’t care about me?”

“No-“

“Because I’m too young? Because I’m a rookie?”

“Lando.”

“No! No stop talking, I don’t want to hear it!”

Silence. Just Lando’s fast breathing. His face expression is full of anger but Carlos can see the pain in these shining eyes. His mate is about to cry he can tell.

“Why do I have to hear this from the news on the internet? That you’re leaving us? And why? Because of the team? Because Ferrari is better? Because of me?!”

Carlo’s eyes widen. Lando isn’t thinking…is he?

“Because of you?”, he asks carefully.

“What other reasons could you have? Is it because I’m too young? Is it because I’m a kid inside? Is it because I can’t control my emotions sometimes as easy as the others?”

“No of course not I-“

“Just tell me the fucking reason why you’re leaving me!”, Lando screams.

Carlos wants to cry. These words hurt him like hell but it’s right. He made a huge mistake not talking to his friend about his decision. He caused this person in front of him pain.

“Lando…I’m not leaving you.”

“Of course, you do!”

“How can you think this?”

“Do you have any idea how often we will be separated?!”

“I know but that doesn’t mean we won’t see us at all. Maybe it helps you to focus on your races.”

“You’re talking shit you know?”

Lando’s vision gets blurry. Holding back the tears get more and more impossible. Carlos has no idea how much this bond between them means to him.

“Lando…”, he hears the soft voice behind him.

“Carlos, do you have any idea how much it hurts?”

“Yes.”

“Then why did you stay quiet? Why didn’t you talk to me?”

“Because of this.”

Lando finally turns around. His teammate stands in the middle of the room, a few tears rolling down his cheeks, a weak smile on his lips.

“I was afraid of your reaction. I was so afraid that you will scream at me. To be honest I forgot that this will only cause more pain. I’m sorry mate.”

The younger man tries to understand it. His head is still so full of thoughts, his heart trying to sort all these feelings.

“I know we won’t see us as often as currently but I can promise you I won’t leave you.”

“No…you don’t understand…”

“Explain it to me, Lando. Maybe then I will understand.”

His head is about to explode every second. He can’t handle all this pressure anymore.

“Carlos….do you have any idea what you mean to me? You were my first and only teammate in Formula 1. Someone I could trust anytime I would need someone. You laughed with me and stayed with me during bad times. It’s not that I can’t imagine this with someone else. I’m looking forward to gain experiences with someone else but…”

“But what? What causes you the pain?”

“You.”

Carlos stops breathing. What did he wrong? How did he hurt this boy? When? Fear. Pure fear. Lando takes a few steps closer to him. His cheeks are shiny, tears rolling down, his eyes red and swollen.

“It’s you because I think I caught some other feelings for you…”

His eyes drop to the ground so Carlos’ heart does. Lando…Lando fell for him…did he get this right?

“I-I’m sorry, I just should go back.”

Lando was near the door when a strong hand grabs his wrist and pulls him into a tight hug.

“I’m so sorry Lando. I didn’t mean to hurt you, I never meant to. I just was so afraid that you’ll hate me, I only thought about this fear but not about your feelings. Neither did I recognize that you felt different for me. I’m so dumb please forgive me…please Lando I won’t hurt you ever again I promise.”

Carlos just breaks down, crying into his friends’ shoulder. It hurts so much, this stupid mistake. Tiny soft hands caress over his back, trying to calm him down.

“It’s okay I forgive you. I’m sorry for screaming at you mate…I wasn’t fair either.”

Lando was always a kind person. Kind and lovely. Carlos doesn’t deserve this. They stay like this for long minutes, until Carlos stops crying and calmed himself down.

“I promise you I’m not leaving you. I will always stay by your side, supporting you and helping you in the best way I can. You’re not the reason I’m leaving.”

Lando only nods, avoiding eye contact.

“Look at me boy.”

Their eyes meet. His heart skips a beat. Some warm hands grab his arms, holding him in place like the other thinks he will run away. Just a few inches are between Lando and his friend. Isn’t he a little too close? Just as he wants- but his thoughts stop spinning. Carlos steels a tiny peek from his lips but Lando’s knees are about to give up.

“You…”

“I was unsure about my feelings, but seeing you hurt like this make me want to protect you from any bad influence in this world. You deserve all happiness Lando and I’m willing to fight for this no matter what it costs me.”

“You will seriously do anything?”

“Yes.”

“Be my boyfriend.”

Carlos stumbles crashed by this direct question.

“Don’t play me off.”

“I’ll take this as a yes.”

He doesn’t get an answer. Carlos pushes him onto the bed, laying next to him and rest his head on his chest.

“You’re staying the night with me and all nights we will spend in the same hotel, no matter where we are of which team we’re driving for.”

“That’s something I can live with.”, Lando chuckles.

He’s reassured. Carlos won’t leave him. Now he’s really looking forward to a new teammate. No matter who will it be, his only true mate will always be his now motherfucking boyfriend. 


	3. Alexander/George

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although Alex failed at Imola, there is someone who needs the support definitely more than him.

Alex slowly enters the garage. What a black weekend for Red Bull. The most smiles seem to be forced. Only Max gives him a little hug, trying to encourage him.

“At least you finished the race. It wasn’t our weekend, don’t give up mate.”

Alex just nods weakly going into his cabinet. There he stares and the TV. He’s happy for Daniel, he’s a good guy and deserves this podium. Then a reverse of a crash plays. It’s…it’s a Williams, isn’t it? The name appears.

“George?”, Alex gasps.

These scenes break his heart. Without seeing his face, he can feel that George cried. The way he’s sitting there. Done with his life. What a stupid mistake. Alex heart aches. He needs to see him, needs to check on him. He runs out of the room directly to the Williams garage. Carefully he takes a look spotting Nicholas. Shyly he bumps against his shoulder.

“Uhm…Nicholas?”

The driver turns around.

“Oh Alex. What are you doing here? I’m sorry for your spin, it was pretty sad.”

“Never mind, congrats for P11. I- uhm- where is George?”

The Williams driver sighs.

“He locked himself into the cabinet. No one is able to talk to him.”

“Can I try it?”

“Feel free but I can’t guarantee anything.”

Alex nods and walks over to the door. He can feel the stares of some people of the team. He knocks.

“Get the fuck away!”

“George, it’s me.”

Silence.

“Alex?”

“Yeah.”

After a whole minute the door gets open a tiny slide, just enough for George to check if it’s really Alex.

“What do you want?”

“Let me in.”

“I asked what do you want?”

“I want to check on you.”

“You did, I’m great. Now leave.”

Before George can close the door again, Alex forces himself into the cabinet, locking the door behind him.

“The fuck Alex I said-“

George gets interrupted by a tight hug. Alex rubs his back, trying to comfort him.

“It’s okay George. I’m here mate.”

He can’t hold his feelings back anymore. The calm voice of Alex, the warmth and comfort he receives…George silently breaks down. His knees are weak, his body sinks to the ground, Alex following him.

“It’s okay, I got you.”

“I was so dumb…such a stupid mistake…this is not fair…this is not fair!”

“I know, you worked so hard for this. I understand you.”

George cries and cries, wetting Alex’s suit completely, but he couldn’t care less. He needs this support. Someone who holds him although he’s falling.

“It hurts so much…”, George chokes out after minutes of crying.

“I know it hurts. I know the pain. I’m here for you.”

“Don’t…let go…please…”

“I won’t. Promise.”

Alex pulls his friend even closer, waiting for him to stop crying. George eventually does, letting his body fall against the Red Bull driver completely.

“You’re heavy.”

“Sorry…”

“Don’t care, I got you. You feel better?”

“Definitely…thank you so much.”

George tugs at Alex’s suit, not wanting to let go yet.

“We need to pack our stuff George.”

“Don’t go…”

“I will come back.”

“When?”

“Wanna come to my room later?”

“You sure?”

“Yes. I’ll text you when we arrive.”

“Promise me.”

“Promise.”

Finally, George can let him go. Alex’s hand ruffles his hair giving him a warm smile.

“Go talk to Nicholas, he seemed very worried about you.”

“I will.”

With these words Alex leaves. Hopefully the team doesn’t hate him even more for disappearing. As fast as he can he hides behind Max.

“Where were you?”

“I- uhm-“, Alex moves closer embarrassed someone else could hear it, “I went comforting George.”

“Ahhh okay. Don’t worry I packed your stuff as best as I could so the team won’t be mad.”

Max got his back and he’s so thankful for this. He goes back to the cabinet, grabs his stuff and follows Max to the car. Back in the hotel he immediately texts George.

_I’m back. Room 918._

5 minutes later he hears a knock at the door. Sure, it’s George. He enters the room straight walking to the bed and falling onto it.

“How are you?”

“Don’t ask.”

“I saw your Instagram post.”

“Needed to get this out of my mind and wanted everyone to tell that I’m aware of my mistake.”

George sounds cold, not like he usually used to be. But Alex understands what his rookie friend is feeling right now. He joins him wrapping a blanket around them.

“Let’s try to forget about this for a second.”

“I tried but I can’t…”

George’s voice sounds broken again. Instinctively he turns his face hiding it in Alex’s shoulder.

“Don’t hold back. Let everything out you need to get rid of.”

So, George does. He screams. Loud enough to make the Thai’s ear rings. He doesn’t care. He pulls his friend closer, caressing his back and hair.

“I’m here for you. Don’t be afraid. I’m here.”, he whispers softly.

After who knows how many minutes it gets silent in the room. There’s no strength left in George’s body. He’s tired and feels numb.

“You feel better?”

He nods.

“Honestly…I wouldn’t know what I’m supposed to do without you…”

“I said I got you. No need to be afraid of something.”

“Alex…there’s something I’m really afraid of…”

“What is it about?”

George moves away, getting up and walking to the window. The sun is setting currently everything has an orange touch.

“I don’t want to get involved with your feelings…but…if you’re not driving next year…”

He doesn’t dare to turn around. What if Alex hates him for speaking out this thought loud?

“Go on.”, the soft voice interrupts his mind.

“Will you still stay with me? Could I still count on you if I have a bad day? Could I still count on your support?”

Warms arms wraps around him Alex’s body pressing against his back and his chin on his shoulder.

“Is this a different way to ask me to be your boyfriend?”

Alex knows him. He recognized this a long time ago. The first time they saw each other it felt like they were friend their whole life. They can read their thoughts and feelings just by looking at the other.

“I guess I don’t need to answer this question.”, George smiles softly turning his face a bit.

Alex presses his lips against the Britain’s. It was just a matter of time. It maybe was one of their worst races ever but the moment to get together couldn’t have been better.

“I love you, George Russell.”

“I love you too, Alexander Albon.”


	4. Carlos/Lando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How close are Carlos Sainz Jr. and you?"  
> Lando is insecure for no reasons and it's race day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mclarengirl74 asked for Lando being insecure, I hope this fits your request <3
> 
> This One Shot doesn't refer to a race weekend, interview questions and race results are fictious!

Talking to the press is always fun but also pretty hard. Lando likes to make jokes with the reporters or destroying other interviews of his teammates. He just doesn’t like difficult questions, honestly who does?

“How close are Carlos Sainz Jr. and you?”, was the last question of today.

“I…uhm…we’re teammates. And good friends. I-I see him as a mentor since he gained more experiences.”, was his answer.

Now, sharing one bed with Carlos and watching TV, he gives this question more thoughts. Teammates, good friends…he is unsure if this describes their relationship correctly. They do a lot of things together, during races and in their free time. They watch movies together, go out for dinner or do sport together. They’re more like best friends instead of good friends.

“Stupid questions…”, he mumbles to himself.

“What did you say?”

“I- uhm- I’m just thinking about some questions from today.”

“For example?”

Lando has the full attention of Carlos. His stare is intensive.

“For example…someone asked me how close we are…”, he shyly answers.

“What did you say?”

“I said you’re like a mentor to me. And we’re good friends. Was this wrong?”

Hopefully Carlos agrees with him. Lando is always afraid that he will answer a question one time and the answer won’t satisfied Carlos.

“Hmm…no it wasn’t. But don’t you think we’re more like best friends? We’re spending a lot of time together.”

“Y-yeah I thought so too now.”

“Then you know your answer for next time.”

Carlos gives him a quick smile and draws his attention back to the TV. Lando takes a deep breath. At least it wasn’t wrong that’s good. After a while Carlos decides to use Lando’s lap as a pillow still focusing on the show. It’s not something weird, they use to do things like that quite often, but the Britain’s heart starts beating faster. He never knows how to behave when Carlos is this close to him.

“Are you sleepy?”

“We can go to bed…i-if you want to.”, Lando answers directly.

His friend nods and both go to bathroom, brushing their teeth. Another fact Lando still hasn’t get used to yet is Carlos sleeping topless, just some short sweatpants. He tries not to stare too much and crawls under his blanket.

“Sleep well Cabron.”

“Yeah you too.”

In the middle of the night Lando wakes up. He feels a warm body against his own. Next fact he will never get used to. Either if Carlos is sick, sleepy or asleep, he cuddles. Is this really a thing best friends does? He turns on his back. Carlos’s head lays on his shoulder now, moonlight revealing his smile on his lips. How can someone be so adorable?

“Shit what are you thinking Lando?!”, the young curses himself quietly.

Listening to the slow breathing Lando gets tired and falls asleep again. The next morning, he wakes up due to the shower. He looks around, the space next to him empty. He yawns and stretches. What a wonderful morning of a race day. Carlos enters the room, drying his hair with a towel and with only boxershorts. Lando blushes.

“Morning. Had a good night?”

“Y-yeah, what about you?”

“Beautiful, I’m ready for the races. You should go taking a shower too, we need to be at the track in two hours.”

Lando hurries up. In the car he recognizes his sweaty palms but ignores it. At the track they have Pre-Race Interviews, both excited. But Lando can’t concentrate. His fingers are kinda shaky and his breathing is unregular. He walks behind the garages, there it’s a bit quieter. He’s nervous. There’re no reasons for this and it doesn’t happen often. Today is such a day. He looks around but luckily no one is around.

“Calm down Norris, calm down. It’s just a race like every other. There’s no reason for being so nervous.”

It doesn’t help. The time flies around. He’s supposed to get change any minute but is still standing alone.

“Lando?”

Carlos!

“Lando where are you? We should go change!”

Lando hides. He doesn’t want his friend to see him like this, insecure about the race. His breathing and heart beat are fast, uncontrollable. He closes his eyes, leaning against the wall.

“Lando? What’s wrong?”

Shit! He found him!

“I- uhm-“

“Everything okay?”, Carlos continues worried.

“Yes- no- I-“

“What?”

“I-I don’t know!”

He doesn’t mean to say it this loud but it needed to get out of his head. Slowly he looks at Carlos who replies with a confused look.

“I don’t know…I’m just nervous…”

“But it’s a race like you drove so many times?”

“I-I know…there should be no reasons for being nervous…”

“Can I do something for you?”

“If you know a solution for my problem…?”

They stare at each other. Lando feels even more insecure, wants to disappear, wants to end the race although it hasn’t started yet. Carlos walks closer, grabbing his arm and pulls his mate into a hug.

“Calm down Lando. You don’t need to be nervous. You’re a very good young driver. And you’re not alone outside. You’re driving with me on the track. We’re a team.”

Lando nods and luckily, he can finally control his body again. Carlos takes his hands warming them up.

“You feel better?”

“Much better.”

“Then let’s get change.”

Although they lost time while calming Lando down they arrive at the garage in time. Last checks, last talks and Lando is ready to jump into his car. A big hand caress over his back.

“Good luck my friend. Don’t forget, you’re not alone out there.”

“I hope you’ll remember this either. Good luck!”

Carlos got him and Lando is able to drive a really good race, finishing P6. He’s even happier when he sees Carlos right behind him finishing the race with P7. Because Carlos discusses something with James, Lando heads back first to the driver room, sighing with relieve. It’s over and it felt so good. The car, the track, everything.

“I said you will make it. P6, man so good!”

Without thinking Lando hugs Carlos who hasn’t even closed the door.

“You helped me a lot to achieve this today. Without you I don’t know how the race would have ended. Thank you, thank you so much Carlos!”

Suddenly his head gets lifted up. A thump caress over his chin and the next second a pair of soft lips are pressed against his own. Lando’s brain stops working, his eyes widen.

“Sorry, I couldn’t hold back anymore.”

“You- “

Lando starts to realizing it. Carlos didn’t intervene into his private space because they’re friends or to tease him, he did everything because-

“I caught feelings for you. I didn’t know how to tell you. You’re young, you have your whole Formula 1 career ahead of you. But today I felt different. I saw you extremely insecure and immediately wanted to protect you. I don’t know if this right”, he steels a second kiss from Lando lips, “but I want you to know that there is someone who cares about you and who will do anything for you.”

Lando feels exhausted and dizzy. His head falls against Carlos’s chest.

“You’re driving me crazy you know…I tried to interpret your actions and the things you said to me. I never felt uncomfortable with you, it was always the opposite. You gave me the feeling of being safe wherever we are. I was just so afraid to act incorrect in front of you, answering a question wrong…”

“You don’t need to be insecure with yourself. Push the doubts away. Even if you answer a question wrong, as long as we both know the truth everything is alright.”

Carlos pushes Lando away carefully, meeting beautiful eyes where he always gets lost. He swallows.

“I love you Lando. I love you and I can’t deny it anymore.”

The Britain is overwhelmed. He wishes he could answer easy with ‘I love you too’ but he can’t.

“Carlos- I-“

He tries to find the right words. He doesn’t want to hurt Carlos but at the same time he wants to get out of the friendzone.

“I don’t know…how it feels…to be in a relationship…”

He nervously stares at Carlos. Please…understand it…

“Would you like to try it?”

Instead of answering it Lando starts crying. He pulls Carlos as close as possible.

“Hey? Why are you crying?”

“I- you understand me…I thought you would interpret it more as ‘I don’t want to be in a relationship with you’ but you understand me…”

“Your eyes are speaking more than your words. It made it easier for me.”

Lando pulls away and this time he initiates the kiss.

“As long as you’re with me I feel confident. Honestly, I want to get out of the Friendzone.”

“You don’t need to be afraid. I’ll show you how beautiful a life in a relationship can be.”

He pulls Lando to the couch into his lap. The boy snuggles close to him, leaning his head onto Carlos shoulder. He reaches out for the soft tiny hand holding it lazily.

“Is it our little secret now?”, Lando asks dreamy.

“If you want to yes.”

“I like secrets. They make everything magical. Just you and me.”

Carlos heart nearly bursts.

“You’re so adorable Cabron.”

“Nooo, I want a new nickname now.”

“Okay, Querido.”

“What does this mean?”

Carlos kisses the nosetip of the boy.

“Darling.”

They chuckle and kisses again, calm and full of love. Lando is relieved. Everything’s gonna be okay, as long as his boyfriend stays by his side.


	5. Sebastian/Charles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He likes him way too much.

He means a lot to him. Too much. Forbidden too much. Charles glances at his teammate. They’re currently talking about boring statistics and tiring numbers. Charles doesn’t know why they need to discuss it; nothing has changed for a while now. The more important fact is they’re going to lose Seb at the end of the season. It’s not that he can’t understand it, it’s quite the opposite. It will be the best. But a part of him is kinda sad. He’ll miss him.

“That’s all for today. You can go!”

The signal he waited for. All together are packing their stuff.

“Charles, are you coming with me?”

It became a habit that Seb drives them from the hotel to the track and back, apart from Monaco, Charles hometown.

“Of course, stupid question.”

They grin at each other and Charles follows his teammate to the car. On their way back to the hotel, the Monegasque remembers one of his favourite memories of them suddenly. It was last year, when he joined Ferrari, already impressed by Sebastian Vettel, one of the best Formula One drivers currently. At the beginning he used to call him Vettel, he didn’t know if he could call him by his first name. One day, after a really rough and bad training, Seb was on fire on the inside. Not visible but clearly feelable.

“Vettel…we need to go to the meeting.”, Charles said gingerly.

When the German turned around, his heart and breathing stopped. Sebastian was way too calm as he closed the gap between them, looking directly into his eyes.

“Charles, when will you stop calling me by my surname, huh? We’re friends. Besides”, he brushed a single curl away, “I would prefer if you simply call me Seb.”

With a smile on his friend he had left Charles. A friendly, warm smile.

“What are you smiling at?”

He’s back in reality. Fuck, he didn’t mean to drown in his memories.

“Nothing, let me smile for no reason.”

“Sure sure, I will but only because you have a beautiful smile.”

Typical. The German likes to say stupid pickup lines, making Charles blushing and he hates it. He doesn’t want Sebastian to end it, but he hates him for making him feel like this. Back in the hotel they walk up to their rooms, separated but next to each other.

“Wanna join me for dinner?”, Seb asks gently.

“Yeah, 30 minutes?”

“Perfect.”

Nothing rare but it makes Charles even happier. He knows he doesn’t have to wear formal clothes. Polo shirt and sensible sweatpants are enough. He brushes his hair, takes parfum and waits for the time to get passed. Finally, a knock. With enthusiasm Charles opens the door.

“Ready?”

“Hungry!”

They choose a quiet and casual part of the lounge. Of course, they could go to the V.I.P. bar, but both prefer a casual location, where no one complains about anything. Just the two of them in the last corner. They’re joking during dinner, talking and laughing about friends and family. It became an unspoken rule to avoid the topic work if possible. Charles can relax in Sebastian’s near, which gives him a comfortable feeling, where he can be who he is. After nearly three hours the Ferrari drivers decide to go back. In the elevator Charles recognizes is open shoe.

“Charles, your shoe is open.”

“Yeah I know I’m gonna-“

But his friend is faster, already on his knees to tie it. As he stands up there are only a few inches between them. The stare between them is intensive. It gives Charles goosebumps. He needs to swallow hard. Seb closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. Their foreheads touch.

“Forgive me Charles.”, he whispers.

A pair of lips is pressed against the Monegasque’s forehead. Butterflies. Not only in his belly. They’re everywhere. Without saying a word, he follows his German friend to his room. They know this is bad. They’re not supposed to do this. It feels like they’re breaking the law. But they can’t help it. Charles likes Sebastian forbidden too much. Sebastian likes Charles forbidden too much.


	6. Daniel/Max (TW!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past hurts but it gets even worse when the past stands in front of your door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !TRIGGER WARNING!
> 
> HINTS OF SELF HARMING  
> BLOOD  
> VIOLENCE

His room is dark. Cold. Empty. Just like his feelings. He can hear his parents. Fighting. Again. Like nearly every evening. His eyes are full of tears. His father’s voice is too loud. Suddenly he feels pain. It comes from his arm. Everything is red…

“NO!”

Max is awake. His shirt is soaked of sweat. His breathing is heavy. Tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Why…why now…I don’t want this…”

In the same moment the door gets nearly destroyed as someone storms into his room.

“Max! Maxy are you okay?”

A man, a bit taller than him, stands in the door way, his curly hair is wet and a full mess and his eyes bigger as usual.

“Dan…”, Max cries and opens his arms.

With a few steps Dan is there, holding his boyfriend tight.

“You had a nightmare again?”

Max can only nod clinging onto Dan as strong as possible.

“It’s always the same…I want it to stop…I want it to end…”

“I wish I could end it so easy. I wish I could help you.”

“You do Dan…you’re here…”

The Aussie gently pulls his boy away looking at him worriedly.

“What about your scars?”

“Itchy…”

“Don’t touch them, I’ll get the cream.”

Max looks down. The white strings are still there, remembering him about his past. His tears won’t stop. Fuck he hates it. Dan comes back, holding his hand and massaging his scars with the cream. His touches are gently and lovely. The Dutch calms down.

“Stay here. Don’t go.”

“I won’t. I’m sorry that I let you alone.”

“No, don’t apologize. I said it’s okay if you wanna go out with Esteban. I just felt asleep since I was so tired.”

Dan kisses his forehead.

“I’ll bring you new clothes, yours are sweaty.”

One of Dan’s oversize shirts. He knows how to cheer him up. He joins Max and pulls him close into his arms.

“Try to sleep. I’ll protect you as good as I can.”

“Thanks Dan. I love you.”

“I love you too angel. Now sleep.”

The further night passes without any more problems. The morning is beautiful as always. Waking up next to the most important person in your life defines the best luck in the world. After morning cuddles and kisses, Max and Dan get up. It’s a free week, nevertheless Dan has a meeting today.

“Is it okay for you if you wait here? It won’t take long, probably two hours.”

“Sure, I can wait. I need to tidy up and clean the appartement anyway.”

Their appartement. They moved together at the beginning of the year. Good choice, they were able to spend quarantine together.

“I’m so lucky with you.”, Dan smiles and hugs him from behind.

“I know right?”, Max teases and gives him a cheek kiss.

Their world couldn’t be better.

“I have to go Darling. See you later.”

“Yeah see you. Text me when you arrive.”

“I will. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

One last kiss and Dan is gone. Max starts with the apartment. His boyfriend isn’t the organized one that’s why it’s always a mess. To be honest they don’t mind it but cleaning is important from time to time. Surprisingly it doesn’t bother Max, it’s quite his favourite activity when he’s alone, next to work out of course. After an hour the most things are done. As he decides to go on with the living room the doorbell rings.

“I’m coming!”

But the person at the door is the last one he wants to see right now.

“Hello Max.”

“D-dad? What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to see my boy. Is this wrong?”

“N-no but…but it’s a really bad timing right now you know. I’m currently cleaning the appartement.”

“Oh, that’s not a problem at all.”, Jos answers and enters without a further word.

Max can’t believe it. What is he supposed to do? He takes out his phone.

“As I can see you were about to tidy up the living room.”

Fuck! Max whirls around but too late. There’re pictures of Dan and him at the walls, some of their trophies in a cupboard and Dan clothes on the floor. He’s fucked up.

“So, you two moved together huh?”

“Uhm yeah. Less to pay you know?”

“Mhh.”

Jos stays quiet for a while but Max knows exactly that it will only take a few more seconds, because there some other images…

“You’re aware that he’s your rival?”

“Of course, I am, but only on the track.”

“You know rivalry means more than just fighting wheel to wheel?”

“Yes Dad.”

“Then why did you move together?”

“Because we’re friends.”

“Do friends kiss?”

With these words Jos rips one of the pictures off the wall and throws it on the ground. Max’s heart aches. It was a picture of them at the beach, Dan holding him by his waist and kissing him. One of his favourites.

“Friendships in Formula 1 are toxic!”

Enough. That’s enough.

“Don’t call Dan toxic Dad.”

“He’s your rival!”

“That doesn’t give you the allowance to call him toxic!”

“I can call whoever I want whatever I want!”

“No, don’t insult my friends in front of me!”

“I don’t give a fuck about you!”

It hurts, it hurts so much, but Max is on fire. No one has the right to insult his boyfriend, not his dad, not his mom, not him, no one!

“Leave Dad. Just leave.”

“You think I’ll go that easy? Answer me first is he your boyfriend?”

Silence.

“Max! Is he your boyfriend?!”

“Yes! God yes, he is! And? Any problems with it?”

“More than enough!”

A slap. Right into his face. It burns. A second one. And a punch into his belly. Max sinks to the ground, gasping for air.

“It’s not only that you’re living together with your rival, no, you even need to kiss him! Had you two already sex together? Do you enjoy it being dirty like this?”

“I’m not dirty Dad…I’m happy.”, Max chokes out.

“So, you’re enjoying it. Wonderful, but this isn’t the way I raised you!”

“And? I’m living MY life! You don’t have to agree with me but then leave me alone! I’m an adult and when I decide to have a boyfriend, I won’t let you destroy it!”

Jos grabs his son’s arm and drags him to the door but Max defends himself.

“Where are you going?”

“We’re going home.”

“I won’t go with you.”

“You have no other choice!”

“I have! I built a life here in Monaco, together with Daniel Ricciardo, Driver of Renault! I don’t care about you, I love him!”

“Shut up!”

He’s being throwed against the wall. His back hurts, he lets out a painful cry. Jos punches him again, making his nose bleed.

“I’m your father and you’ll do what I say. Otherwise…”

He lifts his arm. Max tries to protect his face with his ones.

“I love Daniel…”, he whispers under tears.

“Hey! Get the fuck away!”

Finally. He’s here. The dark, menacing voice cuts the air. A strong hand grabs Jos’s arm and pushes him away. Dan stands in front of his boy, ready to fight.

“Leave! NOW! Or I’m gonna call the police!”

“Don’t talk to me like this!”

“Don’t touch Max ever again or I’ll punch back!”

Jos looks at Dan and decides to leave.

“We’re not done, Max Emilian Verstappen!”

With these words the door gets closed. Dan feels a heavy weight at his leg. Max clings onto it, crying and sobbing. Immediately he gets lifted up.

“Maxy! You’re bleeding!”

“I know…it’s my nose…”

“Your face is full of blood. Come, I’ll clean it.”

Carefully he walks to the bathroom, letting Max down on the edge of the bathtub. A warm washcloth is enough to get rid of the red liquid. Max hasn’t stopped crying yet, searching for any support he can get. Suddenly he throws up, right into the bathtub.

“Shhh it’s okay Babe, I got you. Daniel got you.”

As Max is able to speak again, he looks at his boyfriend, screaming for help with only his eyes.

“Dad was suddenly here. He inspected the living room, recognized the clothes and the pictures. He even destroyed one of them…where we were at the beach…he slapped and punched me, one time right into my belly. Maybe that’s why I needed to throw up. And one time he caught my nose. He was so angry…”

“What did you say to him?”, Dan asks gently, holding his hands.

“I told him that this is my life. He called you toxic and I got so angry. I said that this is my life and it was my decision to get a boyfriend, to get you as my boyfriend. He called our relationship dirty but I answered I’m happy with it. I told him that I love you.”

Dan’s heart explodes. Max was never like this to his Dad, always avoiding conversations and anything like this.

“I never meant to scream at him but he insulted you and I couldn’t stand this. You’re the most important person in my life…no one…no one is allowed to insult you…”

Dan pulls Max into a tight hug, letting go of some tears.

“Maxy…I’m so proud. You never behave like this in front of your Dad. I can’t believe you told him all these things…I love you so much…”

Max can’t handle Dan’s little sobbing and starts crying again.

“But it’s the truth…I don’t want to hide it…you’re everything Dan…”

The Aussie swallows down the lump in his throat looking into the Dutch’s eyes.

“Sorry, I’m not supposed to be the one crying. From now one I won’t leave you alone. You’re coming with me or at least one of our friends should visit you if you’re going to be alone for a longer time again. I won’t let Jos hurt you again.”

“Thanks Dan…you’re…you are my hero…”

“Without your message I wouldn’t have arrived this early.”

Oh right. Max texted him _Dad is here?!_

“You called your hero by yourself.”

“And he saved me.”

They smile at each other, both more than relieved. Max can barely walk yet, but he definitely feels better by now. Dan carries him to the living room, lets Max down onto the sofa and cleans up the mess.

“I’ll buy a new frame, okay?”

“Yes, please.”

“How are you?”, Dan asks worriedly as he wraps a blanket around them.

“It still hurts a bit but I’m feeling much much better right now, thanks to my hero.”

“You know I’ll always protect and fight for you, yeah?”

“I know and I’m ready to do the same for you.”

“Yeah and I’m happy to have you Maxy. I love you my little angel.”

“I love you too my super hero.”

Max knows, as long Dan is with him, Dad won’t get near him again. He just needs to cling at his boyfriend the whole time and honestly, nothing is easier than this!


	7. Sebastian/Charles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything just hurts, although it was their best race. After all, they just need each other.

This is horrible. He lost his Podium place due to his fucking damn mistake. Charles is angry with himself. But at the same time, he’s so proud of his teammate Sebastian. First Podium, after this incredible hard season for him. He can’t manage all these feelings at the moment. What is supposed to do? Should he go to the celebration? Should he cry alone in his driver cabinet?

“I hate it!”, he screams and throws a bag through the whole room.

Nevertheless, he finds his way to the crow. Seeing Seb stepping on the podium let him forget his anger. Charles is proud. Proud of his teammate. Proud of his friend. Proud of this man. Without anybody noticing it he sneaks backstage. He wants to wait in the floor for Seb, since he directly went to the garage before. That was unfair, his mate did a great job, he should congratulate him. The first person he meets is Sergio.

“What a race man and what a fight. Well done, you deserve this place.”

Charles hugs him.

“Thank you so much, you didn’t make it easy for me. Hopefully we can drive like this again one time.”

“Yeah.”

After Sergio left Charles can hear Seb’s voice out of the room. He’s talking to someone, but it’s not Lewis.

“Ja…ihr seid so süß…”

Words Charles is able to translate. He said ‘Yes, you’re so cute’. He carefully looks into the room. Seb sits on the couch holding his phone in front of him. He’s face timing with his kids. Charles heart aches. This is adorable. After a while the German hangs up, leaning back and breathing slowly. He doesn’t look extremely happy for a podium and Charles knows exactly why. As Lewis comes back from the podium, he hides behind the corner. He will congratulate him later, now everything that matters is Seb. He knocks at the open door.

“Sebastian?”

The man immediately looks up, recognizing the voice.

“Charly!”

Two steps and the Monegasque find himself in a tight hug. Slowly he wraps his arms around the other, melting into the warmth.

“I’m so proud of you. You deserve this podium after this shit season.”

Seb only nods and pulls his teammate even closer.

“You gonna celebrate later?”

“No.”

“Why? Your first podium?”

“We can celebrate tomorrow…today I just wanna stay with you.”

The younger man nearly starts crying hearing these words. He nods knowingly.

“Okay, I understand. Your kids called you I heard it.”

The German pulls away grabbing his stuff.

“Yeah, they watched it on the TV. Really cute that they called me.”

“Miss them?”

Since Seb and his wife broke up it was even more difficult for him to see his kids. Charles can understand this demotivating feeling.

“Yeah.”

The Monegasque gently intervenes their index finger together, trying to give his mate a cheerful smile. They leave to the garage, immediately separating when they feel the fresh air in their lounges. It takes them a while to pack the stuff, Seb has to upload a video for Ferrari’s Instagram page and Charles also post the result from this race. The anger comes back, his mood sinks. Their way to the hotel is quiet. Charles looks out of the window, close to cry again. A warm hand makes its way to his thigh and takes his own. He looks around but no one draws attention to the two. Happily, Charles adjusts caressing his thumb over the back of Sebastian’s hand. Nobody complains about Seb’s decision to celebrate tomorrow. They say good night and finally can go to their room.

“I’m in the bathroom.”, Charles informs shortly.

He sees himself in the mirror and starts crying. Silently. He feels so bad. His mistake. Seb not being able to celebrate this beautiful place properly. They should be happy with the day, both, but somehow, they’re not allowed to. He looks down into the sink, he could fill it with all these tears. Suddenly warm arms wrap around his waist pulling him close.

“It’s okay.”

Looking up, Charles meets Seb’s eyes in the mirror.

“You don’t need to hide it.”

Sebastian kisses his cheek, not breaking eye contact. They stay like this, waiting for Charles to calm down. He eventually does, turning around and wraps his arms around the German’s neck.

“I’m sorry…we should be happy with our places, third and fourth, but I’m unsatisfied and you can’t celebrate your podium like you should. Everything just feels so unfair…I don’t know what to do.”

“I feel the same. But you know what?”

“What?”

“I have you. That makes everything better, hugging you after the call saved me from breaking down. Holding your hand in the car calmed me down. Holding you in my arms now means I’m home.”

Charles blushes.

“Oh, stop it, don’t make me smile in this situation.”

“I love your smile.”

He can’t help it. This man is able to light up even the worst days.

“Look at me Charly.”

He loves this nickname. It’s his special one, only Seb is allowed to call him like this.

“It may be hard for us. Everything we’re doing is not enough and hurts. But I know that this is right.”

“What do you mean with ’this’?”

Sebastian doesn’t answer, he just kisses the man in his arms. It’s not their first time. They did it multiple times. But this is a thing only concerning these two. No one else.

“I agree. This feels definitely right.”, Charles smiles as they pull away.

“Come on, let’s get change.”

Comfortable clothes, comfortable bed and cuddles. Perfect night.

“Seeeeb, I want a shirt of yours!”

Who can resist these eyes?

“Here. Your favourite one.”

A light grey one, oversize. Happily, Charles puts it on and snuggles close to Seb under the sheets.

“You wanna talk about something before we forget about everything?”, the younger asks gently.

“There’re just the same things in my head as always. Thinking about the breakup…my kids…the car…next year…”

“You’ll be competitive in Aston Martin next year, I’m sure. Show everyone who’s the king on the track.”

Sebastian nods and smiles.

“I love you Charly. I hope you know this, although I’m thinking so much about my family. I love you and I won’t give you up. I don’t want to lose an important person again.”

“I know, you don’t need to tell me this every time. I don’t wanna lose you either.”

“You drove a great race. It’s okay if it hurts. I understand it. You’re strong and next race you’ll show everyone who you are okay?”

Charles lifts himself up, looking down to Seb. He wants to say it, something that hangs in his mind for a long time.

“Seb?”

“Mhh?”

“I- I need to say something.”

“Go on, I’m listening.”

“You’re…you’re more than only my teammate. You know this. You’re my boyfriend. You know this. I already count you to my family. You know this. But you don’t know that…that you’re my sunshine.”

It needed a lot of confidence to say this loud. Sebastian’s eyes are watering, tears rolling down the sides of his face. Charles hand grabs the fabric under his hand tight but continues.

“You’re lighting up all of my days. It could be the day of my death; I still would be happy. You’re there for me every second. I don’t even need to call you, just thinking about you is enough and you’re appearing behind me. You’re listening to me, listening to all my complaining. You’re making everything perfect and bright, just like the sun.”

“Charly…”

Seb kisses his boy, overwhelmed by these words. He never thought there would be a person giving him this feeling of being save.

“I love you so much Charly. Just don’t leave me.”

“I won’t.”

“I won’t neither.”

“Promise?”

“Promise promise promise.”

Seb just falls asleep as the last tears roll down his cheeks. Charles follows him into their own dreamworld. They’re not alone. Never. Even if they’ll be separated due to different teams, they’ll stay together. No one can take his sunshine away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember that this is only fiction, Sebastian is in a happy and healthy relationship, same counts for Charles:)


	8. Daniil/Pierre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniil is left alone. Pierre has the solution.

It’s not even Christmas and Daniil already got the biggest surprise of his life. Okay, to be honest he saw this coming but…before Christmas? His girlfriend broke up with him. Yes, they talked about their relationship. Too frequently. But in the end, it hit him hard. Now he’s sitting alone in their house. She moved to her parents for the next time and took their daughter with her. He misses his little girl. A few tears fall into his palms. He hears his phone. Although he isn’t in the mood for anything, he takes a look on his screen. Pierre?

_Hey Buddy  
Sorry for interrupting your free time but I have a question  
Personal one_

_Feel free to ask_

_Are you and your girlfriend not a couple anymore? I saw here posts and got a bit worried  
Sorry, I understand if you don’t wanna answer _

Daniil’s heart aches. He wants to tell it Pierre. He hasn’t spoken to anyone until yet. May he’ll feel better after it.

_You got it right  
We broke up yesterday, she moved to her parents with our girl for now_

_Oh man, I’m sorry  
What a terrible message  
How are you?_

_I’m fine_

Just a few seconds after the message got read, Pierre calls him

“Why are you calling me?”

“Because I’m fine means ‘Help, I’m breaking down’.”

How…can he know this? Daniil’s vision gets blurry. He sniffles as quite as possible.”

“Dude, it’s okay. Getting his heart break always hurts. It’s okay to cry.”

Pierre’s words make Daniil cry heavier, sobbing audible

“I know how you feel. You’re not alone. It’s okay to be emotional.”

His voice calms his teammate down, making Daniil feel comfortable in the lonely house.

“I-I’m sorry…you’re the first one I’m talking to. I didn’t know I wou-”

“Stop talking man, I said it’s totally okay.”

“I know, you’re right. Thank you so much.”

“Of course. Anyway, what’re you going to do over the next days and weeks?”

“Don’t know. Probably watching series or shows. Listening to music. Work out.”

“Do you…”

Daniil can hear Pierre swallowing and taking a really deep breath.

“Doyouwannajoinmeandmyfriends?”, he babbles with an incredible speed.

“You- you want me to come to France? Really?”

“Y-yeah. Come on, I won’t be able to handle the thought of you being alone over these beautiful days.”

How can Daniil deny this? His friend is his life saver.

“Hell yes!”

“Serious?!”

“You think I’m gonna spend my time alone when you make me such a great offer?”

“No, of course not. Just pretty surprised that you say yes this fast.”

“Far away from this house will help me.”

“Good, you better take the earliest flight you can find to Paris-Charles de Gaulle.”

“I will. Gonna text you.”

There is a flight, in nearly 6 hours. Currently it’s 2am.

_Next flight in 6hours, means 8am my time  
It’ll take around 17h_

_Okay, timespan between us are 4h I believe  
We’ll pick you up at the airport_

Packing. He needs to pack his stuff. And waits. The time doesn’t want to pass. Daniil gets nervous, Pierre went to bed since he was pretty tired. Finally, it’s 4am. He takes a cap to the airport.

“A flight this early? You haven’t booked.”, the driver asks nicely.

“It’s spontaneously. A friend invited me and I decided to fly now.”

“Oh, that’s cool. Where does your adventure take you?”

“Rouen, France.”

“Wow nice. Wish a good time.”

“Thank you!”

Daniil waves and makes his way through the airport and his stations. A last message to Pierre, although he won’t read it.

_Sitting in the plane now  
See you in 17h _ _😊_

Luckily, he’s able to sleep nearly the whole time. He has two stops on his way to Paris. Just three more hours. Two. One. The plane lands right in time. With a suitcase and a package, he enters the airport. Although it’s almost 9pm everything is bright, but empty. He thought he will meet more people but just a few are walking around. Then he sees him. Just 2cm taller than him. His hair a bit messy, brown/blond. He also notices him. A huge smile appears on his lips.

“Dany!”, the French shouts.

A few people turn around but Pierre doesn’t care. Despite his head tells him to stay calm, he’s already running to his mate, nearly jumping into his arms. Daniil is a bit overwhelmed but immediately wraps his arms around the body.

“Hey hey, didn’t expect to get such a warm welcome.”

They hug for a while, no wanting to let go. The Russian knows what he missed for a longer time. He pulls Pierre closer and sighs in relieve.

“Thank you so much for inviting me. I already feel better.”, he mumbles quietly, his nose brushing over the French’s neck.

“I’m happy that you’re here. No stress, no unnecessary thoughts, just fun.”

They let each other go, smiling.

“Come on, my friends are wating.”, Pierre laughs and kindly takes Daniil’s suitcase.

He gets to know two childhood friends of Pierre, Benedict and Frank. They drive through the night and Daniil’s sighs again.

“You feel good?”, a soft voice asks him.

He meets these grey eyes he always admired. It’s a rare eye colour.

“I feel great.”

He’s save here. Daniil looks forward to the upcoming time. It will be the best holiday he ever had, for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more a bestfriends story, but if you're interested I can write a part two and let their relationship develop more


	9. Daniel/Esteban

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First. Podium. In. Formula. One! Daniel offers Esteban a free wish for his achievement. But what could he ask for?

He can’t even realize his P5. How can he handle Esteban’s podium? Still paralyzed Daniel glances up to the podium. The French races his arms. A crew member bumps Dan’s shoulder.

“Here. You wanted Ocon’s team radio.”

“Oh yeah, thanks.”

He puts in one earplug. Esteban’s voice rushes through his whole body, the happy sob stops his heart beat for a second. He cried. And Daniel knows this feeling. He knows it pretty well. He turns around and walks to the Driver room with the number 31. He waits. Patiently. Until he hears the second Renault driver from the outside.

“Je ne peux pas y croire non plus maman.”

The door gets opened. Esteban’s eyes widen.

“Uhm maman? Je vous rappellerai tard. Oui. Je t’aime et papa aussi.”

He ends the call and musters his teammate.

“Congrats for P5 man. What a strong weekend.”

He closes the door and shyly rubs the back of his head.

“Honestly, I don’t know where to start. A simply ‘Well done’ isn’t enough for your first podium. I feel like nothing is enough what I would tell or give you.”

Daniel walks closer to Esteban, who just stares at him and waits for the next move. The Australian’s hand softly rubs the taller’s head.

“But I want to give you something. So, if you have a wish just tell me. I would be glad to do it.”

These brown eyes are full od admiration. Esteban swallows and takes a deep breath, before he pulls Daniel into a tight hug.

“Seeing you after the podium is more than enough. Really.”

They stay like this for a while, enjoying the near of each other.

“You wanna come to my room later?”, thinks out loud and immediately bites his lower lip.

Fuuuuuck! This was meant to stay in his mind! Esteban stumbles by this offer.

“I- uhm- sure why not? Can’t celebrate properly anyway. So- uhm- y-yeah I would love to come over.”

He avoids eye contact with Daniel and tries to hide his flustered face.

“Okay. Text me when you’re standing in front of my door.”

And he leaves with these words. Esteban takes another deep breath and calmy grabs his stuff. They do their interviews and all the normal stuff. As he is finally able to leave, his palms get sweaty. Nervously he sits in the back of the car.

“Still overwhelmed by your win?”, his driver, a mechatronic, giggles.

“Yes, of course, still can’t believe it.”, the French babbles fast.

As soon as he’s out if the car, he storms up the stairs. Short shower and changing clothes. Somehow, he decides for former clothes instead of comfortable ones. Black jeans and Renault T-Shirt. He dries his hair and finally stands at the door next to his room. He knocks.

“Este!”

The smile blinds him. As always. He steps into the hotel room and makes his way to the armchair. He is still nervous. Dan instead looks like he has calmed down.

“Wanna drink something? I have orange juice.”

“You know exactly want I want.”, Esteban smiles unsteady.

“Everything for the podium finisher.”

The French blushes again and grabs the glass he receives.

“Thanks.”

“So, have you thought about what I told you? You have any wishes? I’ll do everything.”

Esteban nearly chokes on his drink. Obviously, he hasn’t thought about it.

“I-I said you seeing after the Podium was enough…”, he stutters.

“Oh, come on, that was really sweet of you, but I’m sure I can do something else for you.”

As Esteban looks up, he once again meets these dark beautiful eyes combined with this beautiful smile. They’re butterflies in his stomach.

“M-maybe I will find something. Let’s t-talk a bit.”

Daniel feels the nervous of his friend and decides to change the topic. They talk about their nervous last vacations, friends, family, god and the world. It gets later and later but they feel too comfortable as they could end now.

“What time is it?”

Dan looks at his phone.

“2am.”

“Holy, this late?”

“Haha yeah. Just too nice to talk with you.”

Esteban flusters and sticks out his tongue.

“We have talked about so much. Are you tired?”

“Nope. Definitely not. But I can leave if you wanna sleep.”

“The heck no! Stay here. I still need to say something.”

Suddenly Daniel’s voice gets more serious and quieter. He pats the free space on the couch next to him.

“Come here.”

Now Esteban is really nervous but does what he is told to do.

“Calm down, no need to worry.”

Daniel inhales slowly and closes his eyes.

“Words still can’t express what I felt when I got the message that you got your first podium. I immediately asked for your team radio. Your voice rushed through my veins; my heart stopped. I had tears in my eyes. Because I understand this incredible feeling. You have no clue how happy I am. You worked so hard for this. We only spent one season together. But I saw you in good and bad times. You never gave up. You had a hard time, you needed to develop your character, you had to face a lot of negativity and you still have to. But you never give up, you always look up to the next time. You always have hope left for the next chance, the next moment. You’re impressing me with your character. You deserve this podium, P2, you deserve this so much and I am happy to be your teammate at this special moment. I’m proud of you, Esteban Ocon.”

This is too much. Way too much. Esteban breaks down into tears, not holding anything back anymore. Daniel just watches him calmy.

“I-I’m so sorry…i-it’s just- hearing this from you- it means a lot to me. You gained so much more experiences so far, you’re wiser and older than me. You were always there for me, even if it’s just one season, but you held me during my good and bad times. My podium today is also yours. Without your support I would’ve never been able to achieve P2 today. Thank you, thank you so much Dan.”

“I’ll always be there for you. Just call me in case you’ll need something. I won’t turn you down.”

Red, swollen and wet eyes stare at him. Daniel swallows quietly, trying to find the next words.

“When I told I’ll to anything you want…I meant it. Exactly how I said it. Not only today. Everyday. Whenever you need me. And if you tell me to jump off a bridge, I would do it with a smile on my face.”

He receives a punch for this.

“Dan! You can’t joke around this.”, Esteban murmurs but can’t hold back a smile.

“You seriously would do anything?”

“How often do I have to repeat myself? Yes!”

“And you won’t be mad?”

“Este, what are you thinking of me? How could I be mad at you?”

Esteban takes a deep breath, collecting all his courage he has- and as fast as he can he crawls on Dan’s lap, pressing his thighs to the body each side and buries his face into the Australian’s neck.

“Don’t. Say. Anything. Or I’ll kill you.”, he immediately hushes his teammate.

Daniel shuts his mouth and instead wraps his arms around the body. Slowly, he strokes the other’s back and sorts his thoughts in his head.

“I wanted to do this for a long time…I don’t need or want something specific from you Dan…having you by my side is more than enough.”, Esteban confesses after a while.

HE slowly pulls away and finds these dark brown eyes once again. He’s taller than Daniel, sitting on the smaller’s outlines their high differences even more.

“I can’t get you out of my head. From time to time, I’m dreaming about you. Your smile, your laugh, your friendly touches, everything makes me wanting to hold onto you more and more. The only thing I’m asking you for is you. You, by my side, forever. No one else between us. Just you and me. Wherever and whenever.”

His breathing is surprisingly calm. Confident. He smiles as Daniel pulls him close quietly, pressing their lips together.

“I thought you would never ask me.”, he grins.

“I wasn’t confident enough. After all, you’re a popular man, liked and loved by everyone. Not easy to win.”

“Well, now you don’t have to worry anymore. I only want you, Esteban, no one else. I promise you; I’ll stay with you. Forever.”

“You better do, because I don’t plan to let go of you.”

“Aww, someone protective and jealous?”, Dan teases him.

Esteban hushes him with another kiss before he answers.

“And? Can’t I? With such an amazing, adorable and beautiful boyfriend?”

“Sure, you can. It’s cute.”

They giggle and pull each other as close as possible. This is definitely the best day in his life, Esteban is sure. Who else gets his first podium in F1 AND his first boyfriend at one day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many ideas after SakhirGP. You'll read more about this weekend, 100%


	10. Sebastian/Charles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last race comes to and end. Afraid, Charles goes to Seb's room, just to make sure the German knows everything he wants to say.  
> Light angst and fluff

He needs to see him. One last time. Charles rushes to the door on the other side of the floor and knocks. He didn’t expect Sebastian to open this fast, he isn’t even able to catch his breath.

“Oh, Charles? Come in.”, the German invites him.

Now a bi nervous, Charles steps into the room. It’s clean and the suitcases are almost ready. Just the few things left that are needed until tomorrow morning.

“Come, sit down. Wanna drink something?”

“Can I have a glass of water?”

“Sure.”

Thankfully Charles takes it and his friends joins him on the bed. They stay quiet, not sure what to say.

“When will your plane take off tomorrow?”, Charles tries to sound normal.

“10am. Luckily not early.”

“Yeah, you can sleep long. My flight starts 7am.”

“So, you won’t eat breakfast with us?”

“No, sorry.”

He bites his lips, avoiding Seb’s eyes. He can’t look at him, it would break him.

“What will you do back at home?”

“I will spend as much time as possible with my family. Haven’t seen them for a long time. I don’t want to think about Formula One for the next few weeks.”

“Understandable. I don’t want to either.”

“Are the boys and you going to stream?”

“Of course, we will. The option is still there by the way.”

“I know, and honestly, I probably will join you from time to time. Sounds like a lot of fun.”

Charles’s heart jumps.

“Yes! Yes, it’s definitely a lot of fun!”

Seb smiles about the excitement of his younger friend. He gets up and walks to the bathroom.

“I’ll make myself ready for bed.”

“Oh…uhm…okay. I’ll go back.”

Unsteady, Charles gets up. His knees are trembling slightly but he tries to ignore it.

“That’s not what I said. You can stay here longer if you want.”

The Monegasque turns around.

“You sure?”

“Of course, I am.”

Gladly, Charles drops back and starts playing on his phone while he waits for his friend. It doesn’t take long until Sebastian comes back, now in old short and a simple white shirt. The younger starts chewing on his lower lip again, digging his fingers into his thighs. After a long pause he gets up, unsure what to do. Seb does the same.

“hat’s wrong Charles? What’s on your mind?”

“Uhm- nothing.”

“I know there is something. Come on, tell me.”

Slowly, Charles can feel the burn in his eyes. A few tears follow and he slowly sinks to the ground, his whole body numb. Worriedly, Seb knees down next to him, rubbing his back.

“Hey hey hey, it’s okay. Just tell me what’s bothering you.”

“I can’t…I’m not ready...”

“Not ready to talk?”

But Charles shakes his head and eventually lifts his head up to meet the German’s eyes.

“I’m not ready to let you go.”

It sounds more confident than expected. The hand is still caressing his back.

“I’m just not ready…you know…I learnt so much from you…I don’t know what to do without you next to me…on and off track…I feel so empty…”

He cries even more. Now, he said it. He said what he feels and a bad feeling develops in his stomach. He should’ve gone to his room earlier, letting Seb alone…

“It’s okay. Let it all out.”

This supporting aura of Sebastian urges Charles to lean against his friend’s body. His one hand slowly finds its way to the other’s shoulder, firmly clutching.

“I can’t believe they did this to you…to us…everything could be different; we could spend one or two years more together…I’m not ready…”

Sebastian nods knowingly, pulling the boy even closer. Charles relaxes in the touches, slowly calming down and catching his breath. He pushes slightly away, searching Seb’s eyes once more.

“Will we see us during the winter break?”

“Yes.”

“Will you still support me?”

“I will always support you.”

“Can I still come to you when I have a problem?”

“Any time, no matter if it’s day or night. Promise.”

Relaxed, Charles can hold the gaze.

“I know this is wrong…I know…”

But Seb shakes his head sightly, pressing their foreheads together.

“Don’t think about it right now.”, he gives Charles’s forehead a gently kiss, “Go on.”

A bit trembling, Charles cups Seb’s cheeks with both hands and draws him into a kiss. Only lips pressed against each other, no tongue, no moving. Just a simple kiss. The Monegasque pulls away, looking insecure at his friend.

“Wanna stay the night here?”

“Y-yeah…”

“I can wake you up tomorrow.”

But Charles shakes his head.

“Don’t wanna fly home.”

“Okay. I’ll tell my family I’ll bring a friend with me. Hold onto me.”

Charles does, his legs wrap tight around the waist. He gets carried to the bed. After Seb let him down, he wanders to one suitcase and searches for some clothes.

“Here, wear this over the night.”

Happily, Charles puts them on and relaxes even more smelling the familiar scent. Seb throughs a blanket over them and allows his mate to cuddle him.

“You feel better?”

“Yes, definitely.”

“See? Everything will be okay. Just believe in yourself and remember what stands on my helmet. I’ll be always there for you. If you need anything, come over.”

“I will. But you have to promise that, in case something bothers you, you will talk to me.”

“Okay, promise.”

Charles steels a last peek from Seb’s lips before a gentle forehead kiss sends him into a wonderful dream.


	11. Carlos/Lando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos is drunk after their last party with him as a McLaren driver. Lando takes care of him.

Carlos is drunk by now. Definitely. Lando feels tipsy, but still has a half clear mind. His mate just lost all his senses. The Brit isn’t sure if it was a good idea to throw a party before they fly back to Britain. The rookie just stands at the bar, supporting his weight with leaning against the counter. Suddenly, he feels a warm body pressed against his. It’s Carlos.

“Hey Cabrón.”, he murmurs.

“Hey Carlos. What’s wrong?”

“I’m drunk.”

“I know.”

“How?”

“It’s quite obvious.”

“Oh.”

Lando laughs about him. He’s always so cute when he’s drunk. The elder snuggles close to him, his nose brushing over the sensitive skin of Lando’s neck.

“Wanna head back? We’ll fly home tomorrow.”

The Spaniard can only manage to nod and lets himself pull out to a cap. Back in their room, he drops onto the back.

“Carlos, don’t fall asleep. At least take off your clothes.”

“Nooooo…sleepy…”

“Carlos, come on.”

Lando crawls onto the bed and helps him. Just as Carlos got rid of everything, except his boxers, he closes his eyes.

“Cabrón?”

“Yes Carlos?”

“Need a shirt…”

“Sure, which one?”

“Yours…”

Lando chuckles. God, he loves this man. He pulls out a Quadrant Shirt and helps Carlos to put it on. He decides for a hoodie and sweat pants of Carlos. He joins him under the covers, pulling the elders onto his chest. It’s 3am.

“Sleep well Carlos.”

“You too Cabrón…love you…”

“Love you too.”

As the Spaniard wakes up, his head feels like it will explode any second. He definitely had too much drinks. He doesn’t want to wake up his boyfriend yet, but he can’t get up by himself.

“Cabrón?”, he groans.

No answer.

“Hey. Lando.”

He tugs at the hoodie and finally the Brit opens his eyes and blinks at him.

“Hey...what’s wrong?”

“Headache…”

“Wait here, I’ll get you something.”

Lando hurries up and comes back with a glass of water and painkiller.

“Here, take this, it’ll help you.”

“Thanks.”

After he swallowed the medicine down and Lando put the glass onto the night stand, he pulls the younger back into a tight hug.

“What time is it?”

“5am. We still can sleep a few hours. Go back to sleep Carlos.”

He does and this time he sleeps better. But his head still hurts when he wakes up in the morning. Again, he has to wake the other boy up.

“Landooo…still hurts.”

“I told you not to drink that much.”, Lando complains.

But still, he gets up once again, brining him another painkiller. He isn’t better when he gets drunk, Carlos has to stand a lot when this happens.

“But please don’t throw up in the jet, got it?”

“I won’t, everything just hurts.”

“Come on, let’s go to the bathroom.”

But Carlos isn’t even able to hold his toothbrush probably. He looks like he’ll fall asleep any second.

“Oh god Carlos, you’ll hurt yourself. Sit down on the edge of the bathtub and let me help you.”

Wordlessly, Carlos does. Lando brushes his teeth, washes his torso with a washcloth and helps him to put on some clothes.

“Wanna have something of yours.”, Carlos whines.

“Hoodie?”

“Yeah please.”

Of course, he gets a Quadrant Hoodie. Carlos just loves to wear his clothes. It surprises him every time that Carlos fits in them. He styles the curly hair and packs their stuff. He offers him his hand.

“Come, let’s head to the airport.”

Happily, Carlos grabs the tiny hand. He doesn’t remember the way quite well, the next thing he knows is them sitting in the jet. His head still hurts, the painkiller helped semi.

“You don’t look good.”, Lando comments as the plane is above the clouds.

“I don’t feel good either.”

“I said don’t drink too much at the last day.”

“But my last party as a McLaren driver.”, Carlos whines.

“I know, but still.”

Lando gets up and closes the shutters and the curtain. The darkness helps a bit at least.

“Come here Carlos.”

Quickly the called one crawls over. Lando leaned back with his seat, so he can pull Carlos on him and they lie down. He strokes his boyfriend’s hair.

“Sleep. It’s the best way to heal a hangover.”

“And cuddles…”

“Yes Carlos, and cuddles. That’s way you lie on me.”

No answer, the Spaniard just pulls him even closer and drifts into a light sleep. Lando doesn’t stop caressing his hear and back, the slow breathing of the man making him sleepy too.

“I love you Carlos.”, he murmurs, eyes already closed.

“I love you too, Cabrón.”

They can’t wait to arrive at their appartement. Finally, they don’t have to worry about anything. Just them and a lot of free time.


	12. Daniil/Pierre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniil won't drive for AlphaTauri in 2021. Pierre doesn't know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I couldn't find anything about Pierre's family, I got him an elder brother. Imagine him around 3 years older.

Pierre’s jaw drops as he reads the news. He just finished his breakfast as went back to his room, boringly scrolling through his feed on Instagram. They’re kidding. This can’t be true. This is just a nightmare.

_AlphaTauri sign Tsunoda for 2021!_

“Fuck you no!”

He was ready. He was ready to beg. He told Christian and Franz to talk to him before they make a decision. But they haven’t called him. They haven’t listened to him. Pierre was ready to beg to keep Dany for next year. On his knees. But he didn’t get this chance.

“Fuck you!”

He throws his phone away, head red because of his anger. But he grabs it again, searching for Daniil’s contact.

“Come on, pick up!”

But he doesn’t. Five times. No answer.

“Oh, come on!”

Pierre throws It away again and, somehow out of instinct, he punches the wall. He just wanted to celebrate Christmas with his family, but everything got destroyed.

“Fuck Red Bull, fuck AlphaTauri, fuck Franz, fuck Christian! FUCK YOU!”

“PIERRE GASLY!”

In shock he turns to the door. Oh shit, he hasn’t recognized that his Mum is back.

“What is wrong?”

“Maman! Is Luis back too?”

“Yes of course, we went shopping together bu-”

“I can’t explain right now, love you.”

Pierre storms out of his room, down stairs to the first floor. Without knocking he nearly destroys the door as he pulls it open. His older brother, Luis, looks at him with big eyes.

“Dude, what the-”

“I need your help!”

Luis lets his eyes wander over the others body.

“What can I do?”

“I need to fly to Russia.”

Their expressions don’t change.

“City?”

“Ufa.”

“When?”

“Now.”

“Give me two minutes.”

Nervously Pierre drops onto the bed, playing with his fingers. Please…he can’t sit here and do nothing.

“Three hours. Get your stuff.”

Luis doesn’t have to tell his brother this twice. Half an hour later they sit in his car, on the way to the airport.

“Wanna talk about it?”

“Dany won’t drive with me next year. We’ll get the Japanese Rookie.”

“Oh fuck…”

“Yes. He’s not a bad driver, quite talented and friendly, I like him, but…you know…”

“You were ready to beg on your knees in front of the whole Formula One World, yes I know.”

Luis is the only person Pierre trust with this issue. He developed a special bond with Dany, they spent a lot of time together. But as he heard that Dany’s seat isn’t save for next year, he felt like heartbroken. Since then, he called his brother a lot of times, even at nights just to cry or to talk about it. Luis never got bored or annoyed and always picked his calls up, even at 3am.

“I’ll fly with you and then will return back with the crew. No need to fly alone.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

They arrive and quickly make their way into the private jet. Thanks God that Luis has suck good contacts, since he travels around a lot. They take off, the sun shining through the windows.

“I know it’s just past Lunchtime, but try to get some sleep. After all, we’ll need around 15 hours.”

“Yeah, okay.”

The time flies by faster and luckily, he doesn’t dream some shit. Around an hour before they arrive, Pierre decides to talk to Luis.

“What if it’s real?”

“It is Pierre, how many times do I have to tell you it? Stop thinking about it, you’re denying yourself.”

“Yeah but…Maman…Papa…”

“Stop worrying about them, they love you. We all love you. They want you to be happy, but you’re making yourself sad with denying it.”

Pierre has dropped his head.

“Look at me, Pierre.”

The French does.

“You’re my younger frère. I’ll protect you whatever it costs. I’ll help you.”

“I know, Luis, I know. Dunno what I would do without you. One day I’ll pay you everything back.”

“No need to, but I’ll call you if I have an idea.”

They chuckle and smile at each other. It feels good to have somehow who helps you first and then asks questions. Luis is this person in his life. The plane lands and it’s time so say goodbye.

“Take care of you okay? Text me when you have arrived. Update me.”

“Same counts for you. Take care of Maman and Papa.”

“Don’t worry, I will. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Pierre doesn’t wait for the plane to start the engines. He knows what to do. He was here two times. He knows the way. Ufa was always a fascinating city and it feels like he comes home. It’s 4am.

“Okay, let’s see which direction I have to go.”

He finds his way faster than he thought. After 15min, he stands in front of the house. The doorbell sign shows ‘Квят‘, the Russian notation for ‘Kvyat’. Nervous as fuck, he rings. One time. Two times. Three times. He growls.

“Come on man.”

Finally, light shines through a window. Pierre can hear some Russians word, but who knows what they mean. Then, the door gets opened. Daniil stands there, sweatpants, shirt and messy hair. His eyes widen, staring at his friend.

“Pierre! What- how- why-”

“You haven’t answered my calls…”, Pierre whispers sad, “I wanted to check on you…”

“Ehm…yeah…sorry…uhm…come in.”

Daniil steps back to let Pierre in. He was one time here, back than Dany was still in a relationship with the mother of his daughter. A year ago, they broke up.

“Go to the Living Room, I’ll bring you something to drink.”

Slowly the French makes his way to the big room and sinks down onto the couch, putting down his bag next to it. Daniil comes back with two glasses of water.

“Here.”

“Thanks.”

The Russian sits down onto an armchair in front of him, avoiding eye contact. It’s an awkward silence. The French quickly informs his brother that he has arrived.

“Pierre…”, Dany starts after a while.

“No Dany.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. I should say it.”

Daniil looks up, confused. Pierre can feel the building pressure in his eyes.

“I should’ve done something. I should’ve said something. But I did nothing. I did nothing to convince them. I’m the one who knows how much racing means to you, I’m the one who knows how much you love it and I did nothing. I’m so sorry mate…”

Tears roll down his cheeks. Pierre tries to swallow down the lump in his throat but he can’t.

“Why should it be your fault? It’s a decision of the team, you would’ve wasted your time.”

“And? That doesn’t matter. Everything I did was telling Christian and Franz to call me in case they discuss their decision. That’s it, that’s all. No one called me.”

“I appreciate your will to help me, Pierre. But in the end…you couldn’t do anything…”

“I could! Daniil, I could’ve done something!”

“Calm down Pierre.”

“No! The fuck no! They’re taking away my teammate behind my back, how am I supposed to stay calm?!”

Pierre never screams. Never this way. He’s more than frustrated and angry. Daniil can hear the hint of sadness and disappointment in his voice.

“Pierre. Breath slowly. In and out.”

The French tries but fails. His head falls into his palms, everything wet from his tears. His legs are shaking. Quickly, Dany moves over, wrapping an arm around him, the other grabbing one hand.

“Follow me Pierre. Breath in. Slowly, just like me.”

Together with his friend it works better.

“And out. Slowly. That’s right.”

They repeat the procedure a few times, until Pierre has his breathing under control again. Afraid that the other will move away, he digs his fingers into his hand. But Dany never thought about letting go, he just pulls his friend closer.

“I should be the one comforting you…but instead I’m crying like a little baby…”

“It’s okay, I don’t care. I’m still surprised…that you’re here.”

Pierre looks up, red swollen eyes.

“You didn’t answered me. I needed to check if you’re okay. After all…I couldn’t sit there and do nothing. Fuck, I could’ve saved this god damn seat for you…”

“How? Honestly Pierre, how?”

The French lowers his voice, chews on his lips and tries to hold the eye contact.

“I was ready to beg…on my knees…in front of the whole world…I was ready to put everything I have into this…”

Daniil is speechless, just staring at his mate. His brain tries to sort this information. Pierre’s lips tremble, swollen from biting and wet from tears. Unsteady, Daniil runs his thumb over them, easing the little pain. They’re bleeding inside.

“Don’t go…no…don’t leave me…they can’t let you go like this…”

He starts crying again. His whole body trembles. Without a specific reason Daniil pulls his friend into his lap where he curls up. Pierre clings onto him, his hand fisting the fabric of his shirt.

“It’s okay Pierre, I’m here.”

“But I should be the one saying this…telling you I’m there for you…comforting you…I just make your whole situation worse…”

“Stop talking nonsense. You came to Russia from France only to check on me. Only because I haven’t answered you. You don’t know how glad I am that you’re here. Yes, I am sad. Frustrated. Angry. Disappointed. But you’re here. You’re here because you care about me. That means the world to me.”

Pierre straddles his lap and looks up once again. Their eyes meet.

“I won’t leave you. We’ll see what I’ll do next year. But when I can, I’ll come to see every race of you. I’ll come to see you as often as possible.”

“Really?”

“I promise this to you.”

Daniil strokes his hear, his forehead, his cheeks…and Pierre remembers his Brother’s words.

_“You’re denying yourself.”_

He pulls Dany close until their lips meet. Surprisingly the Russian doesn’t push away. He seems more to melt under the touch. Pierre wraps his arms around the other’s neck. They stay like this, exchanging little kisses. Daniil grabs the back of Pierre’s head firmly and presses their foreheads together.

“Will you seriously come to watch every race?”

“I keep my word; you should know this.”

“That’s true. But I wanna do something for you…I want you to forget this for a moment.”

“Let’s make a deal. I’ll come to watch all your races and you’ll come to Russia in your free time. After you visit your family of course.”

“I have a better deal.”

“Mhh?”

“You’ll come to see me every race and I’ll move from Italy to Russia.”

Daniil’s eyes widen and he blushes.

“Seriously? You would move to me?”

“If they take you away from me, I’ll go to you. You know I’m living alone in Italy; nothing keeps me there anymore. I thought about moving back to France, but I wanna stay with you. I wanna stay with you the rest of my life.”

Now Pierre is the one with a flustered face and he hides it in Daniil’s crook. But now he started. He can’t stop here.

“I know this for a fucking long time. I was just so afraid to talk to you. Because you know…it’s a high discussed topic…being in a relationship with the same gender…and I was so afraid to admit my feelings. Luis was right. He said, that I’m denying myself and I make myself sad with it. It’s true.”

Daniil’s warm hand caress his cheek again and Pierre leans into the soft touch.

“Can I ask you since when you feel like that?”

“I started to feel different when you came back to Toro Rosso 2019. It just felt right to drive next to you. When I got the message from you, that your seat for the next season isn’t save yet, it felt like a heartbreak. I knew that you mean more to me. I often called my brother. Talked to him. But never said it specifically. Not until he asks me if I maybe caught feelings for you. He cracked the ice, more or less.”

“Did you cry?”, the Russian asks worriedly.

“Uhm…yeah…I did because I couldn’t lose you. I’m not ready.”

“Don’t cry because of me. Please. I’ll make sure to treat you like you deserve it.”

His thumb touches Pierre’s lips once again and he get drawn into another kiss.

“I’ll make sure that you feel comfortable wherever we are. I’ll make sure that you’re happy all the time. I’ll make sure that you constantly know how much you mean tome and how much I love you.”

Pierre’s eyes water again. He tries to put himself together, but it’s not possible. A dream is coming true.

“S-sorry, but this is just…so cute of you…”

Dany squeeze him tight.

“If you’re crying because of happiness than it’s alright. But I’ll make sure that you don’t get hurt.”

Pierre pulls away and quickly gives his mate another kiss.

“I’ll give you all love and support I can. No matter what you’re going to do, I’ll be with you. I’ll stay by your side and hold your hand. And in case someone dares to touch you, I’ll stand right in front of you, ready to fight. You’re mine.”

The Russian laughs lovingly.

“I’m so happy to get called ‘Mine’ by you. You’re mine too, Pierre and no one will ever change this.”

“Mine. Mine mine mine.”

Pierre clings onto Dany, almost taking him away the air as he presses the soul out of his body.

“Okay okay okay, I got it but please let me alive.”

They laugh as they pull away.

“I love you Pierre.”, Dany whispers as he pulls him into another kiss.

“I love you too Dany.”, Pierre answers softly before he deepens the kiss.


	13. Nicholas/George

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George is heartbroken, Nicholas got him.

Nicholas growls. Why has his back to hurt now? I slept like a baby but got woken up by the pain. Rubbing the point where it hurts, he silently opens his door and steps out. He just wants to grab a warm pad, this helps mostly. But as Nicholas enters the big room, he spots a silhouette sitting at one of the empty tables. He only knows one person this tall in the whole team. Slowly, he walks over.

“George?”

The Brit flinches and looks up. Moonlight shines through the glass doors and reveals the tears on his cheeks. Worriedly, Nicholas sits down on the chair next to his teammate.

“Hey? What’s wrong?”

But George only shakes his head and looks away, trying to stop the tears. He fails, they’re just increasing and it’s hard to make no sound.

“George,”, the soft voice of the Canadian reaches to his ears, “you can talk to me. I’m here. What happened?”

“I-It’s okay, Nicholas…go back to sleep, we have a race later.”

With these words the young Brit gets up and wants to leave, but a strong hand stops him by his wrists. He’s forced back on his seat.

“I won’t let you go and cry your soul out alone in a dark room. Especially not if I don’t know what’s wrong with you.”

George can’t see the other’s eyes properly, otherwise he would’ve seen the worried and caring expression.

“I promise you, if you want to be alone, I’ll go back to my room and won’t say a word after you talked to me.”

Well, that’s a compromise George can live with. After all, he has no points why he shouldn’t trust his teammate. They know each other not a long time, but in case he needed help Nicholas was the first person in the team he reached out for.

“I- uhm-”

He can’t find his words with this damn lump in his throat. He swallows.

“It’s okay, take your time.”

Nicholas wants to stroke his back but George makes it understandable that he doesn’t want it with slightly moving away. The Canadian accepts his decision. It makes it easier to talk.

“She broke up with me. You know Sey-”

“Shhh! Don’t say her name!”

George shuts his mouth. Yeah, Nicholas is right. It wouldn’t make anything easier.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No. I’ll go back to my room. You too. Good Night.”

With these words George leaves. Nicholas takes a deep breath and fights the urge to follow his friend. Slowly, he closes his door and goes back to bed. But he can’t sleep. Instead, he listens to the silence in his room and watches the darkness. How does George feel right now? What if this darkness overwhelms him? This loneliness? No, the Brit can stand this. He can fight alone. But a heartbreak…while he’s abroad…Nicholas shakes his head and turns his face to the while. Suddenly, he hears something, a noise. Was it a sob? A quiet sob? Again. Is he imagining this? Just worried about his teammate?

“Oh, fuck off, I can’t sleep anyway.”, he groans and gets up.

Back on the floor, he carefully leans his ear against the door. Yes, now he’s sure, George is crying. Nicholas’s heart aches and he knocks. Silence.

“George. Please.”, he whispers softly.

No answer.

“I know I promised I won’t disturb you. But I can’t sleep with the thought of you being sad.”

He can hear sheets rustling.

“Please open the door. I won’t say a word, just open the door.”

Relieved, he recognizes how the door gets unlocked. Nicholas can just see the silhouette of his friend. He steps in and George locks the door behind him. The room is filled with the feeling of loneliness and sadness, it’s almost unbearable.

“Sit down.”, the younger driver chokes out.

Nicholas lets himself down onto the mattress. George stands still. No words. Just the breathing of them. This time, Nicholas keeps his promise.

“I- uhm-”, George stutters after a while, “you can say something…otherwise it’s awkward.”

Nicholas can’t suppress a chuckle.

“As I said, I couldn’t sleep. I heard a sob and wanted to check…and I heard you crying. Sorry for breaking my word, I just can’t leave you alone with this burden.”

A click and the room get filled with soft orange light. Now, Nicholas can see the shiny cheeks, red swollen eyes and trembling lips. His heart breaks.

“Why do you care so much about it?”, the Brit asks quietly, his eyes dropped to the ground.

“Because you’re my friend. I feel responsible for you.”

Nicholas gets up and carefully makes step after step towards George. This time, he doesn’t move away.

“I don’t want you to feel bad. I don’t want you to feel pain. Not now, not in these times.”

He stands right in front of him, still without any eye contact.

“I know it hurts. I know what you feel. But you’re not alone.”

He gently brushes his thumb over the Brit’s cheek, whipping away a tear.

“It’s alright George. I’m here.”

He lifts the younger’s head up, locking their eyes.

“It’s okay, no need to hide anything. You can cry.”

George collapses. He crashes backwards against the door and would’ve slide down, if Nicky hadn’t caught him. Strong arms around his waist prevent him from falling. George wants to scream, but he muffles it with hiding his face in Nicholas’s crook.

“It’s okay, I’ll hold you. Let it out.”

Unintentionally, just out of instinct, George bites down. Generally, he bites his lips, but these are brushing over the soft skin under them. Nicholas doesn’t make a sound. It hurts, like hell, someone is biting him, not gentle, with frustration and anger, but he doesn’t complain. Instead, he pats his teammate’s back.

“I-I’m so sorry.”, George stutters and slides his fingers over the big dark bruise.

“Don’t apologize, I don’t care. Calm down, breath slowly. I got you.”

The Brit nods and closes his eyes, controlling his breathing. Nicholas holds his arms, patiently waiting.

“I didn’t want to push you away. I just was afraid. I didn’t want someone to see us, to see me. Beside this, we’re not even allowed to have a lot of body contact…and there are cameras.”

“I know, I’m not mad at you, it’s understandable.”

Suddenly, there’s a knock at the door.

“George? Are you okay? I heard a noise and thought you may feel?”

It’s one of the mechanics. George panics and looks at Nicholas helpless, who leans over to his ear.

“Tell him you’re okay and just dropped a book.”

“Uhm no, I’m okay! I just dropped a book. But thank you!”

“Okay, good to hear. Sleep well.”

And the men is gone. George lets out a shaky sigh and locks his eyes with Nicholas again.

“Thanks. That was close.”

“Don’t panic so fast. I got you.”

“Nicky…”

A shiver runs over Nicholas’s back.

“Yeah?”

“I miss her so much…her warmth, her eyes, her voice, her lips…fuck.”

George breaks down again, holding onto his mate as his life depends on it.

“It’s okay, let it hurts. Allow the pain. If I can do something for you, tell me.”

The Brit nods and cries, until no strength is left in his body. Numb and empty, he leans against the other’s body.

“Do you think I’ll feel like this ever again? Will I be able to hold someone like her? To love someone like this? To kiss another woman?”

“You will, but it’ll take a long time. It’ll hurt. But I’ll help you if you want. Everything’s gonna be okay, promise.”

The young Brit looks up, his eyes and cheeks still wet. Nicholas gets lost. He never realized how beautiful they are.

“Can you kiss me?”

The Canadian stumbles, this question hits him out of the blue.

“W-what?”

“I asked can you kiss me?”

Nicholas closes eyes and takes a deep breath before he can answer.

“Why?”

“Please Nicky…you said you’ll do anything…”

How can he deny his friend? His heart beating fast, Nicholas cups the boys face and draws him into a deep kiss. George sighs and melts under the touch of their lips. When they’re of out air, they pull away, just a few inches.

“Uhm…”

Nicholas never saw his friend this insecure. Fighting with words and thoughts.

“Take your time.”

They don’t move, George’s face still cupped by one big warm hand, his eyes closed and his breath brushing over the Canadian’s lips.

“I-I’m sorry…but this…somehow…it felt better than I thought it would…”

He wants to on his lower lip. A thump prevents him from doing it, brushing again over the soft flesh.

“Stop this, you already have some bruises there.”

He cares about. He broke his promise because he cares about the young driver. He didn’t complain when he bit him. He let him kiss him. He is still holding him. Easing any pain he can.

“Can I have another kiss?”

“Sure.”

They close the gap for a second time. Deeper and more firmly.

“It feels…right,”, George mumbles, “but…I don’t know…if this is supposed to be right…or if it feels like this because I’m sad…”

“If it’s okay for you then there’s no need to think abo-”

“But what if I’m just using you to not to think about her? One day, imagine it, what if she wants to come back to me? I maybe would drop you directly.”

“George. Even if you use me to ease the pain. To forget everything. I don’t care. You won’t hurt me. I promise. I’ll accept every decision. As long as I can help you, I’ll do anything.”

“Are you sure? I don’t wan-”

But George gets hushed with a kiss.

“Shut up, I said I don’t care.”

Nicholas pulls him to the bed and lays down with him. Shyly, George rests his head onto his mate’s chest, listening to the relaxing sound of the heartbeat.

“But…what are we now? Only teammates? Friends? Best friends? Fake dating?”

“Definitely teammates and friends. The rest is up to you.”

“I don’t want to fake date someone…but…yeah…dunno if I’m ready…”

He lifts his head up and looks down into Nicholas eyes. The man smiles and caresses his cheek.

“If you need time, we’re friends with a little secret. It’s our secret. Take your time. I’ll wait for you.”

“Thanks. Thank you so much.”

They exchange a last kiss before Nicholas throws the cover over them and George immediately falls asleep, exhausted but happy and relieved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always please don't forget that both are in a healthy and definitely happy relationship, each of them has a beautiful woman by his side! :)


	14. Daniil/Pierre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Kelly are together.

It sounds like a bad joke to him. His eyes are clued to the little text message he received from Kelly. A new one pops up, from a friend. It’s a screenshot from a newsletter.

_Max Verstappen and his new fiancé Kelly Piquet!_

“Dany!”

Well, that was the last moment for his driver room’s door. It is lifted off its hinges as Pierre storms into his room.

“Dany! Are you okay?!”

He has still his phone in his hand. The same newsletter opened.

“Tell me that this is a joke.”

“I can’t…”

“Pierre!”

“I can’t Dany!”

They stare at each other. Daniil doesn’t know what to do or how to feel.

“I can’t. I wish I could. I wish I could tell you something else. For me it’s a bad joke either. I’m sorry, I’m really sorry.”

“What is this asshole thinking?!”

“I don’t kno-”

“I’m tired! I tried everything! For Kelly, for Penelope, for us! And? What now?! Nothing!”

“Daniil, the door.”

“Shut up Pierre! Do I look like I care?”

With these words Daniil leaves. Some people are already staring, but he couldn’t care less. Pierre is frozen to the ground, tears building up in his eyes. His teammate never shouts at him. Never. But he understands him. After all, Max ruined a lot for him. Penelope means the world to him and now a new man is by her mother’s side? His enemy? No, this is even for an experienced driver too much. Pierre tries to hold his tears back and decides to pack Dany’s stuff. With two bags he leaves the paddock and heads back to the hotel He stops at his teammate’s room but is afraid to knock. How is he supposed to face him? But he does.

“Dany?”

No answer.

“Dany. Please.”

“Go.”

“I have your stuff.”

“Leave it on the floor and go.”

“You know I won’t.”

Suddenly the door gets opened. Pierre flinches.

“I said leave! The fuck is it this hard?”

Pierre knows better. These eyes are telling him more. Instead of answering he pushes his teammate back into the room and locks the door. He gets pushed with his back against it, fingernails digging into his biceps.

“I said leave me alone Pierre! The fuck go!”

“No.”

Compared to the Russian’s shouting it’s a whisper. A whisper into the darkness of the room. Daniil stands still, his grip not loosening. Slowly, he gets pulled into a hug. He’s surprised by it and inhales sharply.

“It’s okay…I’m here.”

Paralyzed, Daniil wraps his arms around the slim body. His mind is separated from his body, no control left. Tears are streaming down his cheeks.

“It’s not fair…”

“I know, Dany. But I’m here. I got you.”

Pierre reaches behind his back and switches on the little lights next to the bed. Gently he leads Daniil to it and sits down with him. He then grabs the bigger hand with his both.

“I got you.”

Daniil nods and breathes in and out slowly, the last tears dropping onto Pierre’s skin.

“Sorry for this. I just don’t understand it. I tried everything possible and yet, it was for nothing.”

“I know. I wish I could change it but…urgh I can’t.”

“You could do something else for me…”, Daniil mumbles.

“What?”

His teammate turns his head so he can look at him. In shock, Pierre notices how Daniil moves closer. And closer. He closes his eyes. Pierre does the same. Shortly after it, a pair of lips is pressed against his own, wet from the tears his friend cried before.

“Stay.”, Daniil whispers against his lips.

“Okay.”, Pierre nods and smiles softly, “Forever.”


	15. Romain/Kevin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11pm after a race in the paddock.

Kevin walks his rounds in the paddock, not knowing what to do. It’s already 11pm, Sunday. The race went really well, barely something to complain about. With his hands in his pockets, he sits down onto a bench and stares into the night sky. The stars are bright.

“What are you smiling at?”

The low voice of his French teammate makes him smile even wider and he turns his head towards the tall men.

“Just looking into the beautiful sky. Wanna join me?”

“Sure.”

Romain settles down next to the Dane and they stare into the night for a long time in silence. Kevin feels a finger brushing over the back of his hand. He smiles and lifts his head up. His French mate looks dreamily at him.

“What are you looking at?”

“I’m watching my star.”

Oh dear, these stupid pick-up lines. Kevin shakes his head and laughs.

“Idiot.”

“Your idiot.”

“Yeah, my idiot.”

“What do you wanna do tonight?”

“Wanna watch a movie?”

“Sure, everything you want my love.”

His boyfriend is always flirty but Kevin knows that he wants something. He’s exaggerating currently.

“Okay, what do you want Ro?”, he grins.

“Nothing.”, the French answers innocently.

“Yes, you want something.”

Long, slim arms wrap around the Dane’s body and Romain lays his chin on his shoulder, making puppy eyes.

“I want to go shopping tomorrow.”

Yes. Romain Grosjean loves shopping. Believe it or not. And Kevin has to follow. Yet he can never deny his boyfriend’s wish.

“Okay, we’ll go to the city tomorrow.”

“Yay!”

If you see them together like this, Ro often acts like the child and Kev like the adult. But the French is the “dominating” part of their relationship. The one mostly taking care, doing everything for his fiancé and, yes, being to in bed. It’s a fact that Kevin loves. Their private life completely different from how they’re behaving outside.

“Are you coming, Kev?”

Romain already got up and walked a few meters. His hand is reached out to Kevin.

“Yep!”

He follows and intervenes their fingers together. Both love their late night walks through the paddock, when everyone already is in his room and the lights are still lightening up everything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, but this pairing needs more attention, you can't change my mind.


	16. Carlos/Lando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Lando finds out that Carlos is a Vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon.
> 
> I have to admit that I never read stories like this, so I barely know something about this topic...I still hope it fits your imagination!

Carlos walks around the Paddock, searching for his teammate. They said they will go back to the hotel together.

“Lando! We’re heading back!”

Ah, there he is. He looks worried, his phone in his hands.

“Lando! Everything alright?”

The Brit jumps.

“Carlos! You scared me!”

“I’m sorry. I searched for you, wanna go back?”

“Yeah, sure.”

He puts his phone back into his pocket and follows Carlos. Back in their room, Lando drops onto the bed, exhausted from the day.

“Do you mind if we go to sleep early? I’m tired.”

“No, it’s okay.”

Carlos changes quickly and crawls under his blanket.

“Good Night Cabrón.”

“Sleep well Carlos.”

Later the night, the Spaniard wakes up. He gets up and walks to the bathroom. Still half asleep, he licks his sharp teeth. His vampire teeth. Carlos sighs and drops his head, his mind wandering to the boy in the bed. He wants nothing more than to make him his. But he’s too afraid to talk to him. He doesn’t even know his secret.

“Lando…”, he murmurs.

He walks back into the living room and in shock he notices that his mate is gone.

“Lando?”

No answer. Carlos fishes his phone out of the bag and calls his friend. No answer. Four times.

“Fuck!”

Quickly, he puts his clothes on and starts searching. One hour. He can’t find him. He leaves the building, permanently trying to call his friend.

“Answer my fucking call!”

He walks through the streets near the hotel. All are empty.

“Lando! Lando, where are you?!”

He panics. Where could this boy be? Suddenly, he receives a message.

_Help…_

A location is attached to it. Carlos runs, following the orders of his phone. The streets are getting darker. He arrives at a lonely corner and there, there is a group of three guys, standing around a fourth boy. Lando.

“Come with us, little boy.”

“Yeah, we can show you some games.”

“We would really love to play with you.”

“HEY! FINGERS OFF!”

Carlos’s voice cuts the silent air. He never screamed that loud. Never, even Lando looks at him in shock. Two steps and he’s there, pushing the three strangers away.

“Leave or I’ll kill you!”

“Ohhhh, protective teammate? Fuck off, Carlos Sainz!”

The three come closer to him. And Carlos has enough. He grabs the first one by his shirt and punches him, making his nose bleeds. The stranger sinks to the ground.

“I said leave! Lando is mine, don’t you dare to touch him ever again!”

The two remaining guys stare at him in disbelief. It annoys him, it annoys him that much that he grabs Lando by his waist and pulls him close, diving into a kiss. Luckily, his teammate plays along with him and kisses back, melting into the touch.

“See? And now don’t come back or you’ll regret it!”

Carlos grabs Lando’s hand firmly and pulls him away. The Brit stumbles over his own feet, barely able to follow his friend.

“Carlos! Carlos wait, you’re too fast!”

He listens and stops. Lando tries to catch his breath, holding the Spaniard’s arm.

“Thanks…for saving me…”, he mumbles.

As he looks up, he moves away. These eyes are not the same he knows. They’re dark and big. The lips he knows so well are pressed together. The face expression…it shows anger. Pure anger.

“C-carlos? What’s wrong?”

“I hate them.”, he hisses, “I hate them so much!”

Lando falls to the ground. He saw something. These teeth…

“Uhm- Carlos! Y-your teeth!”

The Spaniard’s eyes widen even more, now in shock. He looks away, slightly blushing.

“Lando…don’t be afraid…”

“Are you a vampire?!”

“Shhhh! Don’t scream!”

The Brit covers his mouth. A hand reaches out to help him up.

“Let’s go back. You can ask me anything you want there.”

Slowly, Lando takes the offer. They walk back and enter the room in silence. The younger driver drops onto the bad, while Carlos sits down across of him on a chair.

“Go on. I said you can ask anything.”

“Y-you’re…a vampire?”

“Yes.”

“Since?”

“I was born.”

“What about your parents?”

“As far as we know we never had vampires in our family. I’m the very first one and no one can explain it.”

Lando nods, relaxing a bit.

“Do you…need to drink…you know…blood?”

“No, it’s not like that.”, Carlos chuckles, “It’s true that blood is different for us. But see it more like alcohol or drugs for humans. If you don’t exaggerate it’s okay, but you can get addicted.”

“And your fangs?“

“I can hide them, but sometimes when I’m overwhelmed with emotions, I can’t control it.”

Lando nods again. It feels good to talk about it.

“Soooo why have you never talked to me?”

Carlos blushes deeply.

“Well- uhm- hard to explain.”

“Just start wherever you want. I’m your friend.”

The Brit smiles at him, his expression kinda excited? It eases the tension.

“Okay, I’ll try. You know how this soulmate thing works, right?”

“Yes.”

“There can happen something similar with Vampires. Doesn’t have to be two of us, can be also with a ‘normal’ human.”

“And how?”

“It happens. If you cross the way of the right person it’ll happen. And if the person feels the same, we mostly mark them.”

“How?”

“Biting.”

“And can this happen often? I mean with many people?”

“It’s very hard to get rid of a bond. Nearly impossible, it has to happen something very crucial which cuts it. Additionally, for us, we get kinda used to the taste of our mate’s blood. To forget it is pretty challenging.”

“So, you have to be careful who you’re marking?”

“Yes.”

“Wow. The decision can be hard, can’t it?”

“Yes and no. As I said, you can feel it if it’s the right person.”

“Have you ever had the feeling?”

Carlos blushes again, nervously biting his lips.

“Well…yeah.”

“And?”

“This person doesn’t have a mark, if you mean this.”

“Why not?”

“I can’t force someone.”

“Who is it?”

“I- I can’t tell you.”

“Pleaaaase Carlos! Pleasepleaseplease!”

God, these puppy eyes, this pouting face, these red lips…

“I saved him today…”, he confesses quietly.

“ME?!”

“Lando!”, he hushes him.

The Brit stares at him. Suddenly, he remembers the kiss, the strong grip at hist waist…now he gets it.

“What happened before…you-”

“I was jealous. I needed to protect you. I wanted them to know that you belong to me. Although…it was just a tiny show. It didn’t matter at this moment.”

“You love me?”

Carlos nods silently, looking into nothing. It’s hard to not grab this boy and pull him on his lap.

“I’m sorry. I know, I shouldn’t feel like this about my teammate. It’s not professional. So, if you feel uncomfortable with my secret…I’ll leave.”

He looks serious at Lando, giving him time to make a decision, which he doesn’t need.

“First of all, I would never leave you alone because of a secret. No matter how dark or hard it is. Secondly…well…urgh I don’t know how to say it…but…would you mark me?”

The Spaniard nearly falls backwards to the ground.

“Lando! Are you aware of what you just said?”

“I am, Carlos. You need to know one thing: I’m watching you since day one of our first official day at McLaren. I can’t get enough of you. You don’t know how happy you made me when you told me you don’t have any problems to share a room, even the same bed with me. The cuddles in the night…they’re intentionally sometimes. Sometimes I need this contact, your warm body, your hot skin…I love you, Carlos. The kiss was amazing, I still think I’m dreaming.”

Carlos needs to repeat this a couple times in his head. Lando is serious with what he said, he knows this. He asked him to do that thing what he wanted for such a long time. He slowly gets up, walking over to the young boy and dive in for a second kiss. This time more gently and longer.

“Lando…are you sure about this? You know what it means, right? I can’t press a delete button…”

“If you’re feeling that I’m the right person I want it. Because for myself I know you’re the perfect man.”

“Lay down and make yourself comfortable.”

The Brit does, excitingly watching his teammate crawling over him.

“Tilt your head.”

He does. Carlos leans down.

“I love you, Lando. Relax, it won’t hurt badly. You can grab me if it’s too much or tell me to pull away.”

He waits for the tiny nod before he sinks his fangs deep into the sensitive skin of the other’s neck. The blood is sweet, just as he expected it to be. The body under him wiggles, a high groan escapes Lando’s throat. Carlos licks over the wound to ease the pain before he searches his mate’s eyes.

“Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah, I am. Thanks Carlos.”

“You’re officially mine now. And I’ll do anything for you.”

Lando chuckles lovely before he pulls Carlos down for a sweet kiss.

“I love my Vampire.”

“I love my Boy too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're not happy with it, don't bother to tell me! :)


	17. Esteban/Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esteban achieves his first podium in F1 and his boyfriend will step with him on the podium. Too much emtions that he could care about anyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by @zoedoesf1 on IG, biased on the picture below!

P2. Freaking P2!!! Esteban cries and jumps into the crowed. Oh shit, what a race! His first podium! In his Formula One career! He turns around to spot someone he knows too well. Someone in a pink suit. Curly hair, cheeks flustered, smile bright. He walks over to Lance, still his helmet on, too overwhelmed with all these feelings.

“You did it mate! You did it!”, the Canadian laughs and pulls him into a hug.

Esteban lets his hands wander to the small waist, caressing it.

“I’m sharing this with you. Lance, I’m so happy.”

The small hand on his back makes his body shiver.

“I know and I’m so proud of you Darling.”

Esteban can’t think straight anymore. He pulls away to take off his helmet, his black hair messy and face flustered, eyes a bit red and swollen. He meets Lance, shiny and sparkling. His lips form a wide smile. This is his boy. He knows him for such a long time. Lance always stayed by his side, he never left him, although they had hard times together. Around a year ago they made the next step. Lance is his boy, his boyfriend.

“Babe, I love you.”, the French babbles breathless.

His opposite blushes and pinches his arm.

“Este! The cameras!”, he hisses.

“You know what? I don’t fucking care.”

He grabs the waist once more, firmly, with one hand, the other cups the soft cheek and Lance gets drawn into a kiss. His eyes widen but he doesn’t try to pull away. He doesn’t want to. It’s silent around them and closes his eyes, allowing what’s happening with kissing back.

“I hate you.”, the Canadian laughs as he presses his forehead against his boyfriend’s.

“You love me.”

“Finally, this freaking hide and seek game is over.”, Checo comments with a huge grin, “Congrats guys. You both deserve this.”

“ESTEEEEE!”, they can hear Daniel’s voice from far away.

“Idiots.”, Esteban giggles.

All around them are applauding and cheering. Lance can’t stop blushing, his arms resting on the Renault Driver’s chest.

“Come on, let’s go.”, he whispers with a smile.

“One second.”

Lance looks up, meeting dark eyes.

“I love you, Lance. I love you so much and I’m happy to share this beautiful moment with you. I couldn’t imagine to step on my first podium with someone better than you.”

“Este!”, Lance giggles, looking shyly around.

Esteban doesn’t listen to him and instead dives in for another kiss. Longer, deeper, full of love. This picture made the whole world escalate.


	18. Sebastian/Charles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just fluff and comfort for Sebastian/Charles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my story behind my comfort picture. Whenever I feel sad, this image below helps me through it :)

The rough fabric touches his skin. The hand cups his cheek. He closes his eyes and leans into the touch. Unnoticeable for everyone but the man in front of him. He wants to cry. Letting go of everything. He’s save here. Only here. After a moment where he calmed down and took a deep breath his eyes flattered open.

“Don’t go…”, he mouths.

The man shakes his head slightly. Even with the helmet on, the smile is visible. The hand stays there a bit longer, the thumb caressing the skin under it. He gulps because he knows they have to separate. And he panics.

“Don’t worry. I’ll pick you up at your door in 20 minutes, alright? We can go together.”

He nods and the man leaves. Slowly. Showing him that he doesn’t want to go either.

“Charles! Come!”

He follows the order. Everything gets done surprisingly quick. Although the touch is still burning on his skin. Although these beautiful eyes are still pinning him to the ground. They’re done faster than 20 minutes. And the man isn’t here yet. He can’t and doesn’t want to wait alone in his room. He enters the “Wrong” one and sinks to the ground, with the view to the door. Next to him lays a shirt and he grabs it immediately. He inhales the familiar scent and finally can relax a bit. Not caring about anything, he puts it on. And waits. 5 minutes.

“I knew I’ll find you here.”

This voice, these eyes, this smile.

“Seb!”

The Monegasque throws himself into Sebastian’s arms. The German chuckles, wrapping his arms around him.

“Wanna head back to the hotel?”

“Yes. Please.”

He doesn’t ask if he can put him down. Seb got used to carry his teammate around, especially after days like this. They know a way out of the paddock, where no one can see them.

“Do you have your stuff?”

“In the bag in my room.”

“Okay, let’s get it and leave.”

Charles nods but his grip loosens around Sebastian’s neck.

“Piggy ride?”

“Sure, jump on.”

Sebastian would never dare to deny a wish. He hands Charles his stuff over before he feels the familiar weight on his back. Quickly grabbing the Monegasque’s bag and they leave. Their way is dark, Seb can barely see a thing but eventually they find a lighten up street, empty.

“I’m tired…”, Charles yawns.

“You can take a nap if you want to.”

“But will you be able to hold me?”

“Sure, wouldn’t be the first time that you fall asleep while I carry you on my-”

But he hears the slow breathing and feels the heavier weight. Charles can’t hear him anymore. God, this boy is still a kid. It takes a bit until they arrive. Through a little door at the backside, they can get into the hotel. In the elevator Charles moves.

“Are you awake?”

“Hmm…where am I?”

“On my back, in the hotel’s elevator, on the way to our room.”

Charles can only nod, he’s still half asleep. Seb struggles with opening the door, but he can manage it and Charles jumps onto his feet. He puts both bags down and takes off his shoes.

“I’ll bring you some clothes.”

“Can I keep this shirt?”

“Of course my love.”

Charles shivers and a hand ruffles his hair before he follows Seb. He flops onto the bed and watches his teammate searching for clothes. He ends up with a shirt, which looks the same like Charles already stole from him, and two identical grey sweatpants.

“Feeling better now?”

Charles nods, already distracted by his phone. Seb pulls him backwards and lays an arm around him, with his free hand he grabs a book. An evening just like plenty others. After 10 pages, Seb recognizes that Charles hasn’t moved his thumb for a while. He turns his head and sees why. There’s already a picture of the scenario back then at the track. Charles eyes are closed, the black glove of Sebastian cupping his cheek.

“Stop looking at it if you feel uncomfortable.”, the German murmurs into the other’s hair.

“I don’t feel uncomfortable. I love this picture. I really love it. Because it shows way more emotions than everyone can actually see. Just the two of us. I can feel the emotions hiding behind this.”

He looks up and meets questioning eyes.

“The feeling that you’re always there for me. That I can always count on you. That there will be always someone loving me.”

Seb’s lips form a smile and he gently stroke the other’s cheek.

“That’s right. I’ll always love you. No matter what will come. I’ll be by your side.”

The cold metal of Seb’s ring touches his skin. It’s not a wedding ring. Not an engagement ring. Only a little promise that their bond won’t get cut by anything or anyone. Charles’s hand lays on the bare waist of his lover, his ring sending the cold to the skin. Seb pulls him close. Charles tilts his head to the side and just when the breath hits his lips, he closes his eyes, their kiss soft, gently and taking away the last bit of tension left in their bodies.


	19. Romain/Kevin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin steals something from Romain, who recognizes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They need more love °^°

Romain comes back late. He was out with some friends and everything he wants now is a warm shower and his bed. Tired, he enters his hotel room, steps out of his clothes and walks to the bathroom. The warm water on his skin feels good and relaxing. After washing and cleaning, he goes back to the wardrobe, only in boxershorts. But he can’t find his shirt he’s searching for. Now, he also recognizes the open door. His and Kevin’s room, located right next to his, are connected with a door and in general it is closed. To be honest, it’s not that bad to have it, they used it a lot over the last days. But he’s sure it was closed when he left.

“Kevin?”

Slowly, he walks over, his hand tightens around his phone. Safety first.

“Kevin, have you seen my-”

But he doesn’t get to finish his sentence. On the sofa, he spots Kevin. Sleeping. The shirt he searched for is used as a pillow cover. Fuck. This is adorable. Slightly paralysed, he walks into the room. The light is dimmed. But his teammate hasn’t taken off his own clothes yet, probably he fell asleep unintentionally.

“Kev?”, the French whispers softly while kneeling down next to him.

His cheeks are flustered. Lips parted. A few hairs hanging down his forehead. Romain needs to swallow and can’t help it but takes a photo.

“Hey. Kevin. Wake up.”

He caresses the warm red cheek and eventually, the Dane opens his eyes. The grow big very fast and with a squeak he gets up, falling with his back against the backside of the couch.

“R-ro! W-what are you doing here?”

“S-sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I just came back and took a shower and wanted to go to bed but couldn’t find my shirt and the door was opened so I took a look and…yeah.”

Kevin realizes just now, that he still has the pillow, covered by his friend’s shirt, in his hands. His head turns impossible red.

“I- uhm- s-sorry, here, t-take it back.”

But Romain doesn’t. Still confused, he drops down across from Kevin.

“A-am I allowed to know why…you stole my shirt?”

The Dane is embarrassed, extremely, completely understandable. Romain doesn’t want his friend to feel uncomfortable.

“I-I’m not mad at you! Seriously, I’m not, I’m just- I’m just wondering. Curious.”

Kevin takes a shaky breath.

“It’s not the first time you know…I did it from time to time, after difficult or exhausting days. It- it helps me to calm down…I always managed to put it back before you came. Looks like today I was too tired…”

He said it with a surprising confidence. Romain nods.

“Okay, I understand. But why haven’t you simply told me? It’s not something bad or so, you know.”

“Well- uhm- don’t you think it’s quite awkward to ask your friend for a shirt of him because you can relax smelling his scent?”

Kevin scratches the back of his head.

“I-I know for others it sounds weird, but you know you can talk about everything with me.”

“Yeah, I know, but- it’s not that easy.”

Kevin _can’t_ tell him the last reason. He simply _can’t_. Although he wants to.

“Why not? You’re always good with words and talking, barely shutting about a topic.”

Romain moves closer to him, face expression curious. His teammate feels the pressure and the urge to tell him the whole truth.

“O-okay…I’ll tell you the reason, but promise me not to laugh at me…”

“I won’t promise.”

Kevin nods and takes a deep breath.

“You know…it’s not only the scent of you…it’s everything. You. I…can barely take my eyes off you. I have to admit…that I started watching you…a few weeks ago…”

He gulps, not looking at his teammate.

“Hey. Kev. Look at me.”

He turns his head and the next second there’re a pair of lips against his own. He lets out a surprised noise but it gets swallowed by the other man.

“You’re adorable you know.”, the French smiles.

“Sh-shush!”

Only now, Kevin recognizes that Romain only wears boxershorts. He covers his red face in the shirt.

“Y-you’re almost naked!”

“I told you I took a shower.”

“P-put this on!”

Kevin forces his mate to put in the shirt. Romain giggles and pats his friend’s head. Suddenly, he gets up and walks back to the door. Kevin follows him with his eyes. In the doorway, the French turns around.

“Wanna sleep in my room?”, he winks.

Kevin jumps on his feet, excited, and with a few steps he stands in the room. He blushes.

“S-sorry.”

“No need to apologize. Come on, I’m sure you’re tired, since you already fell asleep.”

The Dane walks to a chair and starts taking off his clothes. Before he can walk back to grab some sleep clothes, a shirt gets thrown over his head.

“Here. You can wear this tonight.”

Kevin’s heart beats fast in his chest, remembering the familiar scent immediately. He puts it on and crawls under the blankets, waiting for his mate. He joins him shortly afterwards and pulls Kevin close to him.

“You’re not wearing a shirt? Although you searched for it earlier?”

“It gets too warm under the blankets with two people and I don’t want to wake you up in the middle of the night.”

“How sweet.”, the Dane chuckles and lays his head on the bare chest.

“Sleep well, Kev.”

“I love you Ro.”

“I love you too.”

While listening to the slow heartbeat, Kevin drifts into the most peaceful sleep he ever had in his life.


	20. Valtteri/Lewis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valtteri comes over to Lewis for some work out. Staying a bit longer wasn't a bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was shocked when I saw that I hadn't posted a chapter for these two yet! o.O
> 
> I really love them, especially Lewis just a bit shy and Valtteri being the Fin is.

Holidays. Vacation. Free Time. But alone. Valtteri sighs and pedals harder. Riding the bike is his favourite activity, obviously after racing. After a few hours, he arrives at his appartement, takes a shower and drops onto the sofa. It’s 8pm. He doesn’t like such lonely evening, but at the same time, he’s too lazy to get a pet. Lewis, his teammate, says often enough that he should get a dog or a cat, but he doesn’t want to. With another sigh he turns on the TV, searching for something interesting. His phone rings and he picks up the call.

“Hey, Lewis.”

“Hey mate, how are you?”

“I’m good, what about you?”

“Me too.”

“Why are you calling?”

“I saw you today with your bike but couldn’t call you earlier. Wanna come to me and do some work out together?”

“Why not. Sure.”

“Cool. I know you don’t sleep long, so it’s okay if you want to come over already in the morning.”

“Okay, I’ll text you when I start.”

“See you tomorrow.”

“See you.”

The next day starts very early. Valtteri doesn’t know why he’s already awake at 7am, but he gets up and enjoys his morning coffee and morning shower. Around 9am, he sends Lewis a message.

_Starting  
Will be there in 20 minutes, taking the bike_

_Alright!_

His assessment wasn’t that bad. Exactly 21 minutes and 34 seconds. He uses the doorbell. Roscoe is the first one at the fence, excited to see him.

“Calm down, it’s just Valtteri.”

“Hey buddy.”, the Fin smiles and pats the dog.

Together they go into the house.

“Okay, I thought for some workout in the gym, lunch, a little rest and then going or a run through the city?”

Valtteri raises both thumbs and they have to laugh.

“Clear answer, exactly what I need.”

Roscoe sleeps the two hours in a sunny corner. The Mercedes drivers shake their head at the same time. Exhausted but happy with the result they take a quick shower and go into the kitchen, preparing some healthy lunch.

“You like it?”, Lewis asks, a bit unsteady.

“Tastes really good.”, Valtteri answers with a smile.

After cleaning the dishes, they make themselves comfortable on the couch.

“Do you mind to watch some Netflix?”

“Not at all.”

No joke, after 5 minutes, Valtteri hears the man next to him snoring quietly.

“Idiot.”, he grins and covers his friend with a blanket.

He also wipes a few strands of hair from his face. Lewis always looks innocent and peaceful while he sleeps, nothing left from the strong character he’s coined by. Roscoe jumps on the couch and cuddles up in his lap. Valtteri gives him the cuddles he wants, until his teammate wakes up after more than one hour.

“Good morning.”, the Fin chuckles.

“Morning…”

“Ready for the run?”

“Chill, I just woke up…”

Yeah, Lewis always needs some time after his sleep to wake up fully. Eventually, after 15 minutes, he gets up to change his clothes, Valtteri follows. Together with Roscoe, they start their tour. The streets of Monte Carlo are beautiful. A beautiful place for a run. Obviously, Roscoe can’t follow their pace for a long time, but for this Lewis has a skate board and a rope. It’s funny and cute to watch. After 45 minutes, they’re back. Third shower for Valtteri.

“Productive day, I would say.”, his friend smiles.

“Agreed.”

“Do you…want to stay for dinner?”

Again, Lewis voice sounds unsteady.

“I would like to.”, Valtteri eases him with a smile.

They spend the rest of the day outside on the terrasse in the sun. Dinner is as healthy as their lunch and after they finished, they found them again on the sofa with a Netflix series. Time goes by and it’s pass 9pm.

“How long…do you want to stay?”

“No one’s waiting at home, so I don’t know how long you can stand me.”

“Well…as long as possible…”, Lewis mumbles, more to himself.

Valtteri can’t suppress a chuckle and draws his attention back to the TV. After some minutes, Lewis finds the confidence to ask him.

“Wanna stay over the night? I can lend you anything you need.”

“If I don’t bother you?”

“Not at all.”

“Then I wouldn’t mind.”

Slightly blushing but happy, the Brit sinks more into the pillows and covers. 11pm, Valtteri decides to get ready for bed. He grabs some clothes from Lewis and brushes his teeth, meanwhile his friend uses the bathroom downstairs. As the Fin comes back into the living room, he finds Lewis sleeping, dressed in sleeping clothes.

“You really- why can’t you say a word? We could’ve gone to bed earlier.”, Valtteri rolls his eyes.

He thinks about going upstairs to the guest room, but the couch is big enough for four people. At least. He grabs a pillow and blanket and quickly follows his friend into a dream world.

Later the night, he gets woken up by a weight on his chest. Valtteri stumbles as he sees Lewis sleeping on him. How? They laid across from each other. Too tired to find another clear thought, he lets his hand caressing over the Brit’s back, before he drifts back into a deep sleep.

He never sleeps long. Until today. The clock shows him 10am. Valtteri yawns. Immediately, he recognizes his teammate still laying on his chest. Again, he has this innocent expression on his face. Carefully, he runs his hand through the other’s hair. He’s really cute. Valtteri can’t help it, he tilts his head slightly and presses a soft kiss on his friend’s forehead. Lewis’ eyes flatter open.

“Well…unexpected way to get woken up…”, he murmurs, still half asleep.

“Sorry. But you look really sweet when you’re asleep.”

“Hmpf…if you think so…”

Lewis pouts but lays an arm lazily around his mate’s torso, snuggling closer to him.

“Do you mind it?”

“Not at all…could get used to it.”

“Why not?”

“Val!”

Now Lewis sits straight. His head is red.

“What?”

“How can you say things like this so easy?”

“I’m from Finland.”, Valtteri chuckles.

“Point for you…”

Lewis falls back into his earlier position and runs his hand under the Fin’s shirt.

“Can we stay like this a bit longer?”

“Sure. I wouldn’t mind a lazy day to be honest.”

“Perfect.”

Valtteri places a few more kisses over Lewis’ face, before their lips touch properly.


	21. Daniel/Esteban

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esteban has a nightmare. Daniel catches him and pushes away all doubts about the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't posted for a while, I'm sorry. You still can send me requests, I would be happy to write something for you! :)

His room feels lonely and empty. Esteban stands on the balcony, eyes fixed on his phone screen, ignoring Abu Dhabi’s beautiful skyline. Laughter sounds from the speaker. He’s scrolling through the older feed of Renault’s Instagram page. God knows how many times he has done it the last days and maybe already weeks. Esteban’s skin starts burning again, seeing the little and friendly touches of his mate. How he’s joking around and always smiles. He can’t stand it. Why does it have to be so hard? So difficult to let go? He wants to cry, wants to scream. It’s not the right time. With a quiet sob the French turns around, going back into his room and drops onto the bed. He finds their private videos, never posted them. It’s his stuff and only his, protecting him from bad days. But they also increase his tears. With a numb feeling, he falls asleep with his phone in his hand.

“Finally leaving to McLaren! I can’t wait to get out of here!”

“Wow, you’re really excited to go.”

Why does his voice sound so different from usual?

“Of course, I am! Better team, better atmosphere, better pace! Everything is better than here!”

“Even…even your teammate?”

He never thought these eyes would look down on him like this one day, although he’s visible taller.

“That’s the best of all, a new teammate.”

He starts crying, wants to reach out for this man but he leaves, showing him the cold shoulder…

“DANIEL!”

Esteban pants. He’s in his room. Was it just a nightmare? With shock, he realizes how heavy he’s crying. He can’t handle it. Not carrying about how he’s looking, Esteban grabs his phone and room card and leaves. Daniel’s room is across the floor. It’s 2am. With trembling fingers his knocks at the door. It still sounds some soft music through, probably and hopefully his friend hasn’t gone to bed yet. Indeed, the door gets opened. The Australian’s eyes widen as he faces his teammate, only dressed in short grey pants, shirtless, messy hair and wet face.

“Este? What happened? Come in!”

Worried he steps away to let him in. Still shaking, Esteban takes the offer and makes his way to a chair where he drops down.

“I’ll bring you something to drink.”

Before the French can even answer, he holds a glass of water in his hand. Within a few seconds, it’s empty. Unsteady, he meets the gaze of Daniel.

“What happened? Why are you crying?”, the man kneels down in front of him.

“Had a nightmare.”, Esteban can only choke out.

“About what?”

He shakes his head, eyes shutting. He can’t, no, he can’t tell him. Suddenly, he feels something around his shoulders.

“Please, put on a jacket. You’ll catch a cold; the air conditioning is on.”

It’s Daniel’s. It helps Esteban to relax a bit, smelling the way too familiar scent.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure, anything you want.”

“Are you looking forward to your time with McLaren?”

“Obviously, I do. It’s always the same when you join a new team. New car, new members, new teammate.”

Esteban gulps and his head drops. He should’ve known it.

“Hey hey, don’t cry again, there’s no reason for your tears.”

Gently, he wipes them away and the tall man’s cheeks burn under the touch.

“I miss you Dan…”

A thought that is said loud and regrated immediately.

“But I’m here?”

“You’re going to leave.”

“I’m here, Este.”

“You don’t understand…”

The French’s whole body starts trembling again. He can’t hold himself together, tears streaming down again. Blindly, he reaches out for Daniel, his fingers digging into the other’s shoulders.

“You’re leaving to another team. We won’t see each other this often anymore. I probably can’t reach out for this easy anymore. I’m afraid, I’m freaking afraid that you won’t be there anymore for me. I need you, Daniel. I can’t explain why but I have nightmares about you leaving me. Before I wake up you turn your back to me and walk away, every time, you don’t stop although I’m shouting your name.”

He has no tears left; throat dry. Gently, Daniel moves his hand up to grab Esteban’s left one and lays it on his thigh. He repeats it with the right one and cups both with his ones. His thumb caresses one hand’s back.

“Calm down, Este. Breath in and out slowly. I’m here.”

The French nods and takes his time to calm his body and eventually, he stops shaking. With a bit more confident, he lifts his chin slightly to meet the beautiful Australian eyes.

“I understand what you’re telling him. I really understand you but there’s nothing to be afraid of. I’ll always be there for you, no matter for which team we’re driving for. I never have planned to leave you alone. You can always call me, day and night. I could never deny you.”

These words reassure Esteban. His shoulders drop in relief and he opens his hands to grab Daniel’s properly.

“Okay. I’m sorry for disturbing you…”

The Aussie chuckles and bows his head. With wide eyes, Esteban watches how these beautiful lips get pressed against his knuckles.

“You’re really cute when you’re shy and insecure, you know?”

He blushes deeply but can’t break the eye contact. He adores and admires the older driver so much, amazed by the character and now fixed to his seat by his eyes.

“Can you promise me that you won’t leave me?”

“Yes, promise. I’m a man of my word.”

“Okay.”, Esteban sighs reassured.

Finally, he can smile. Daniel gets up and pulls his friend with him. They drop onto the bed and he lays an arm around the taller’s shoulder. The French lays his head against his one.

“I’m sorry that you felt like this, I really didn’t want this. You can be sure that you can always contact me. I could never let you down.”

He runs his hand through the soft messy dark hair. If his hair isn't gelled, it's amazingly fluffy. Daniel nuzzles his nose into it.

“Dan, stop it. I sweat enormously before, it’s dirty.”

“You can take a shower if you want to.”

“I guess that would be the best.”

Daniel prepares the bath for him. Fresh towel and fresh clothes. They silently agree that Esteban will stay the night here. During his friend’s shower the Australian lays in his bed, scrolling through his social media and listening to the soft French singing. He smiles. After 10 minutes, Esteban walks out of the room, hair wet and sticking to his forehead. Luckily, Daniel found an oversize shirt, since his friend is maybe a bit taller than him. It’s a bit tighter for the tall man, defining his muscular chest and shoulders. The short grey shorts reveal the skinny but still muscular legs. He never thought that a manly man could look so stunning. Daniel swallows and pats the spot next to him.

“Come here.”

With a smile Esteban crawls under the blanket next to him. Without hesitation, he lays his head on his chest. Daniel inhales sharply.

“Is this okay?”, the French asks quietly.

“Sure, it is.”

God, he never knew this man is so cute. He puts his phone away, turns off the lights and pulls his mate closer.

“Try to sleep. I’m here if you need anything.”

“Thank you so much for your help, Dan.”

“You’re always welcome. Now try to sleep, Sweetheart.”

It’s Daniel’s turn to blush. The nickname…well it was unintentionally. Fuck. But from Esteban comes a lovely chuckle.

“I will. Sleep well, Honey.”

He’s so cute, curled up to his side. Daniel places a tiny kiss on the still wet forehead.

“I love you.”, he whispers

“I love you too.”

They’re sure none of them had such a peaceful night like this the past few weeks and that only because of one special person.


	22. Kimi/Antonio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antonio has a little crush on his teammate.

Antonio thought he would find himself a good looking girlfriend, open minded, friendly and funny. But somehow this isn’t supposed to be. Lips pressed together he sits in a corner of his box, eyes glancing to the other one. Kimi talks to some mechanics, face expression the same like always. Why him, out of all people on the world? The Italian frowns and gets up. They’re done for Friday and he can leave. Quick goodbye and he goes to his driver room to grab his stuff. He locks his door and as he turns around, he bumps into a smaller man.

“Woah, Kimi! Sorry, didn’t saw you. What are you doing here?”

“Was on my way to my room. Head back together?”

He wished he wouldn’t ask him but Antonio nods with a smile. Patiently, he waits for the Finn and together they go back to the Hotel. Short way, you can walk. Their rooms are located next to each other. Just before the younger driver has closed his door, he hears his teammate’s question.

“Wanna join me for dinner?”

“Sure. When?”

“Two hours?”

“Alright. You can pick me up whenever you’re ready.”

It became their routine. Spending time together during race weekends and free weeks. It may doesn’t help his situation, but it’s a good thing to forget all the stress. Antonio decides for a quick, freshening shower and then stands in front of the wardrobe. He always struggles with his choice of clothes, although it’s definitely unnecessary. Black Jeans and white shirt should be enough. Nervously he waits for his teammate. Luckily, he’s ready a bit earlier than planned. It knocks.

“Sorry. I’m already done, what about you?”

Kimi should stop looking so stunning. God damn, this black shirt.

“It’s okay, we can go.”

Antonio locks his door and together they go down to the lounge. They choose their more or less favourite place, an empty corner next to a huge window. The reason why they never go eating in the highest floor are the people. Down here, it’s quiet and they get noticed barely. Concerning this point, Antonio can agree with Kimi. The less media the less stress. Very simple.

“What are you going to do next weekend?”, the Finn asks casually.

“I don’t know. Maybe I’ll go back to Italy. Maybe I’ll stay somewhere else. Not sure. What about you?”

“I’ll see. Probably staying in Swiss.”

Antonio nods and continues eating. They stay quiet the most time, talking from time to time about a random topic. After the two drivers finished, they lean back and look both outside. It’s already dark, some cars are passing by on the street far away.

“Let’s go back.”, Kimi interrupts the silence.

His Italian friend agrees. Back on their floor, Antonio is about to step into his room as he gets hold back once again. This time by a strong hand grabbing his arm.

“If you’re not too busy next week, wanna spend some time together?”

These ice-grey eyes pin him to the ground. Antonio stumbles, his heart beats fast.

“S-sure. I would be happy about it. Uhm…we- we could go to my place? Italy?”

“Okay.”

And he’s gone. The fuck was this?

The weekend comes to an end. The race is done, Alfa Romeo satisfied with the results. Currently, Antonio lays in his bed, the sun tickles his nose. Today, he’ll fly back home. No, _they._ Kimi will join him. He doesn’t know how to think about this.

“URGH KIMI! I get headaches because of you!”, he shouts into his pillow.

Washing, dressing, tidying up, cleaning, packing the stuff. He’s ready. With the suitcase in one hand, he knocks at the neighbour’s door.

“Kimi? I’m ready, we can go.”

Together, they check out and take a cap to the airport. Everything is done quickly and they can take place in the jet.

“Won’t take long, around two hours.”, the Italian informs.

Kimi nods. Again, they don’t talk much. After arriving in Italy, the younger man drags his friend directly to his place.

“Guest room first floor, go straight and at the end turn right.”

He himself finds his way into the bathroom. Cold water gets splashed into his face.

“Okay. Kimi Räikkönen is in your house now. Calm down, it’s gonna be alright.”

He leaves to the living room, where he finds the Finn on the balcony.

“I like the view, it’s pretty.”

“Thanks. It was one reason why I bought it. Come, I’ll show you the city.”

Antonio loves it here. A typical Italian city. The atmosphere, the people, everything. He belongs to this country. Their walk takes more time than expected. Antonio invites his friend to his favourite restaurant, runed by a good old school friend. It feels good to come back after rough weeks.

“And? What do you say?”, he happily asks Kimi.

“About what?”

“About the city.”, Antonio rolls his eyes.

Sometimes he isn’t sure if this Finn is just playing or if he’s really that stupid.

“It’s beautiful, I really like it.”

Well, okay, that’s a very good comment at least. Coming back to the house, it’s already 6pm.

“We just ate something around 2 hours ago, guess you’re not hungry yet?”

“No.”

“Okay, uhm- movie?”

He’s lacking words currently and that’s not good. In general, he speaks a lot.

“Sure.”

It turns out to be a bit more. Not only one movie, this is the third one and the clock shows 12:11pm. Wow, how late!

“Tonio?”

He flinches. Okay since when does he calls him by his nickname?

“Kimi?”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Go on.”

“Lately, you’re very quiet. Not that I mind it but I’m kinda worried about you. Did something happen?”

His heart drops. Fuuuuuck, let God help him please.

“N-no, I’m alright.”

“Sure?”

Kimi moves a bit closer. His eyes pin Antonio to his place, making it impossible to move.

“Uhm y-yes.”

“I don’t think so.”

He. Is. Too. Close! How is he supposed to think straight?

“Come on, you can talk about everything with me.”

“Well…I may have just a little crush, you know, nothing special.”, Antonio tries to end this awkward situation.

Kimi’s lips curl up into a smile. The Italian’s heart stops. He never saw such a soft and lovely smile in his teammate’s face.

“Who is the lucky one?”

“Uhm- ergh-”

He can’t, his brain has stopped working. Everything Antonio wants his to close this little cap between them.

“You’re when you’re shy.”

That’s the final push. His head turns read and it falls against the Finn’s shoulder.

“You’re driving me crazy you know.”, Antonio complains

“Is that the answer to my question?”

He can only nod. Kimi pushes his mate back until he lays on his back completely. He himself positions his head on the chest.

“Why are you making things so complicate sometimes?”

“Oh Kimi, no one is like you, okay? I couldn’t just walk into your room and say ‘Hi Kimi, I maybe caught some feelings for you, wanna be my boyfriend?’.

“Why not?”

“Kimi!”

The named one lifts himself up, supporting his body on the elbow next to Antonio’s head, who is laughing.

“I’m uncomplicated.”

“Yeah, and an idiot.”, the Italian murmurs before he pulls his teammate down for a kiss.

“Do I still need to sleep in the guest room?”, Kimi asks after they have separated.

“Obviously not!”, Antonio laughs once again.

The heavy weight on his chest feels comfortable, their legs are tangled together. He’s relieved.

“I love you, Kimi, for quite a while now.”

“Me too, Tonio.”

“You’re really a man of few words.”

The Iceman once against lifts his head up.

“I. Love. You. Antonio. Giovinazzi. Tonio. Satisfied?”

“Definitely.”, the Italian grins before he presses his lips against the Finn’s ones, firmly.


	23. Kimi/Antonio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimi has a date. He doesn't see it like this but he has one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for shy Kimi and confident Antonio? No? Here we go!

Another year together. Kimi wouldn’t admit it that he smiled after hearing the news. Antonio and he are a good team and good friends. Someone pats his back.

“Next year again Kimi!”, his teammate grins at him.

“Yeah, another annoying year.”, Kimi mumbles his responds.

Both know he doesn’t mean it.

“Are you free tonight?”

“Apart from sleeping, yes.”

“Interested in a night drive through the city?”

The Finn thinks about it. Why not? Sounds like a relaxing adventure.

“Whatever.”

“Great. 9pm in front of the hotel.”

With these words Antonio leaves. Kimi shakes his head and takes a cap. Back in the hotel he takes a shower and then wants to watch TV as Sebastian calls him.

“Seb?”

“Hey, Kimi! I’m with Charles, Pierre and Valtteri in the lounge. Wanna join us?”

“Mhh.”

He ends the call. And puts on dark blue jeans and a black shirt and goes down. Seb waves at him. He joins his friends – yes, Kimi sees them kinda as friends – and gets directly integrated into the conversation.

“What do you think, Kimi, who will get the third place in the Constructure Championship? Renault, McLaren or RacingPoint?”

“I don’t know, probably McLaren.”

“I bet RacingPoint, Lance and Checo are good this season.”, Charles giggles.

Seems like he already drank something.

“I agree, in the end Checo will win a race.”, Pierre joins him.

“Nahhh, McLaren is strong. They can get the third place.”, Seb shakes his head.

“Okay, I’m betting on Renault, just for fun.” Valtteri grins and takes a sip of whatever he’s drinking.

Kimi avoids drinking. The questioning looks are almost scary.

“Are you okay?”

“Should we call a doctor?”

“Are you sick?”

“Guys, stop it, I’m not, I’ll just go out tonight.”

That was a wrong formulation. Definitely.

“You’re going out? Like going out on a date?!”

“N-no! Not like that!”

“Ha, he stuttered!”, Charles laughs amused,

“Come on, who is the beautiful lucky lady?”, Pierre teases him.

“Guys! I’ll just go on a ride through the city with Antonio!”

Their reactions are not what he hoped for. Charles and Pierre can’t stop giggling, Seb and Valtteri nods knowingly. Kimi feels lost like he missed something in a school lesson.

“Charles, you’re really drunk.”, the German finally changes the topic.

“Nah, I’m not.”

Yes, he is, clinging onto Seb’s shirt. Pierre sings songs with wrong lyricises.

“I’m gonna call Daniil, I won’t carry you to floor 14! Valtteri complains.

“Daniil? Move your ass down and pick up your boyfriend!”, and he hangs up.

“It’s 8:45pm, when will your da- ergh Antonio arrive?”, Seb smiles.

“Idiot. 9pm.”

With these words Kimi gets up, says goodbye and goes back to his room. Spontaneously he decided to change his clothes. Black jeans, lime polo shirt and a cap, lime-black. Better. His phone rings.

“I know I’m early, are you ready yet?”

“Yes, coming down.”

“Good.”

“Which car?”

“You’ll see.”

And the call gets ended. Wow, thank you, Kimi thinks. He walks down the stairs, out of the hotel and stops. There he is. Antonio, leaning against a white Porsche 718 Spyder, cabriolet. The interior is red.

“Ready?”

Kimi nods and gets into the car. Antonio takes his place on the driver seats and starts the engine. Slowly, they roll down from the parking spot. The night is warm but pleasant.

“Tell me if you’re going to drive faster, I don’t wanna lose my cap.”

“I will.”, the Italian laughs.

Kimi looks around, the city is bright, the dark sky as an extreme contrast to it. Everything feels more like a movie instead of real life. The Finn draws his attention to his friend. He has bound his hair together, wears a whine-red hoodie and grey ripped jeans. His sneakers are matching the colour of the hoodie and why the hell is he noticing unnecessary details?!

If you love your cap this much, take it off now. We’re leaving the city.”

Cool air brushes through his hair, or at least what he has on his head. Kimi closes his eyes and smiles, unintentionally but who cares? He feels free and relaxed. Antonio says nothing, only the sound of the car cuts the silence of the nature around them. After a while, the car stops. Kimi gives his teammate a questioning look.

“Wrong side. In front of us.”

They’re standing on a hill with a stunning view on the city down there. It’s a huge bright spot within nowhere. They get out of the car and lean against the engine hood.

“This is a really beautiful place.”, the Finn admits.

“Wow, I haven’t expected you to like it.”

“Feel honoured.”

“I do.”

Antonio smile is wide and bright and Kimi relaxes even more. Ever<thing feels right and he will punch everyone who dares to interrupt the wonderful atmosphere. Lost in his thoughts the older driver doesn’t recognizes the younger one moving closer until he hears a whisper right into his ear.

“Kimi.”

And just as he turns his head, a par of lips is pressed against his own. Antonio is kissing him. He is kissing him! His mind repeats his friendly a few times, before they pull away.

“Sorry, I couldn’t wait any longer.”, the Italian smirks.

“You-”, but Kimi can only laugh quietly.

Nothing is wrong about it. Why should he complain? Instead, he gives his mate a kiss back.

“Let’s go back, it’s pass midnight already.”

Their fingers are intervened as they drive back through the city. Although it’s silent and sleepy, Kimi’s heart is full of love and life.

“I love you.”, he murmurs unintentionally but without any regrets.

“I love you too.”, Antonio answers softly and squeezes the hand he holds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably add some pictures of the car later, I'm really in love with it!


	24. Nicholas/George

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicholas doesn't feel good and George takes care of him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to write more about them, I love this pairing too much.

Nicholas groans. His head hurts like hell and worse. Fuck, he has a few interviews and appointments today, he can’t be sick. He closes his eyes and gets up. He feels a bit dizzy but finds his way into the bathroom. A strong painkiller will hopefully help. After washing and getting ready, he sends a short message to his manager and leaves the hotel. The first two meetings are done fast. But after lunch, his head says hello again.

“Oh, come on, we’re not done yet.”, he mumbles to himself.

“Nicholas? We have to go; George is already waiting.”

Oh yeah, right. They have to record a Christmas special interview whatever for a magazine or God knows for what. He follows into a room, spotting his teammate.

“Hey, Nicky! How are you?”

For a moment he thinks about telling him the truth, but there is no need that he has to worry.

“I’m good, thanks. What about you?”

“Same, just a short night.”

The interview is actually really funny, they laugh a lot. Still, his head doesn’t get better. After they finished, he lets himself dropping down onto a chair for a minute, his head in his hands.

“Hey? You sure you’re okay?”

George rests a hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah, just a little headache. Will get better soon for sure.”

Nicholas thinks his teammate left, but instead a few moments later something cold touch his arm.

“Here, for you.”

“Oh thanks.”

The glass is cold and he presses it against his forehead.

“How many appointments do you still have?”

“Three…I think.”

Nicholas groans again, sipping at his water, the pain doesn’t want to go away. His manager calls his name and as he gets up, everything moves around him. He grabs the next best thing he can find, George’s shoulder.

“Nicky!”

He forces him back into his seat. Nicholas’ vision is blurry, he feels like passing out any second.

“You won’t go anywhere like this. Lay your head on the desk and wait for me.”

He does, waiting for his mate to come back. He can’t see a thing by now, even his ability to hear clearly fades away.

“Come with me. We’re heading back.”

George’s voice is near his ear, only a whisper to make sure he doesn’t scare him. The Canadian reaches out for him, not able to stand by himself. George leads him out to the car and helps him to get in. His head is close to explode.

“We’re going to your hotel room together. I can’t leave you alone.”

Nicholas hasn’t recognized that he sits right next to him.

“What about my other meetings…”

“Cancelled, don’t worry. You need to rest.”

He nods and unintentionally, in the next corner his head falls onto George’s shoulder. He wants to move away, but a hand keeps his head in place. Nicholas stays like this until they arrive. Supported by a strong arm around his waist, he leans against the elevator’s wall.

“Can you still stand?”

George is worried about him, not hiding it in his voice. Just as Nicholas wants to answer him, his knees give up and he nearly slides down.

“That’s not an answer I wanted, but not to misunderstand.”

Nicholas can’t prevent a smile. This boy is really always in a good mood.

“Should I carry you?”

But he shakes his head.

“You won’t be able to hold me in case I really pass out. Just let me use you as a support.”

“Of course, come here.”

He pulls him back to his feet, and Nicholas lays an arm around his teammate’s shoulder, clinging onto him as tight as possible. They make it to the room and as soon as they’re in, Nicholas collapses onto the bed. He can barely hear or see something; his head hurts like someone hits him permanently.

“Hey.”

A hand caresses over his back, the warmth of it seeking through his shirt.

Nicholas can only feel the mattress rising and lowering. Again, something cool touches his skin.

“Come here.”

George helps him to sit straight, gently pushing a pill through his lips and the glass touches his lips, the liquid passing them and finding its way down his throat.

“Let’s get you change; you can’t sleep like this.”

“But it’s just afternoon…”

“Sleep is the best medicine, trust me.”

With a few complicates, they eventually get rid of Nicholas’s clothes and George is able to put on some comfortable shorts and pants. Nicholas smiles as he recognizes that he wears the Marvel shorts and the “Rookie of the year 2020” shirt. His presents from George for Christmas.

“I really like these by the way…”, he smiles dreamingly.

“I’m glad to hear this.”

“You can borrow some of my clothes if you want…no need to walk around in these formal ones…”

“That’s nice of you.”

He ends up with short sweatpants and a hoodie of Nicholas’s merch collection. George joins his teammate under the covers and instinctively wraps an arm around him, knowing that cuddles help too. Nicholas moves closer, shyly resting his head onto his mate’s chest and falls asleep a few moments later.

In the middle of the night, Nicholas wakes up. He looks around, but the darkness doesn’t show him anything. Under him, he feels something rising and lowering. Now he remembers. George helped him back to his room because of a massive headache. He feels better by now, but embarrassed because of the near to his teammate. He slowly moves away to switch on the light. Now he has a better view on his friend. The curly hair clued to his forehead, lips slightly parted and cheeks flustered. God, he looks adorable. Suddenly, his eyes flatter open.

“Nicky…can’t you sleep?”

“Just woke up.”

“How are you?”

George lifts his upper body up, supporting it with his elbows.

“I feel better, thanks.”

“Sure. Need another painkiller?”

“No, I’m fine.”

“Okay. Let’s go back to sleep then.”

Nicholas nods and turns off the lights. Before he falls asleep, he feels a body pressed against his back. George wraps an arm around his waist lazily, that’s the last thing he can remember.

Early in the morning, some birds chirping wake him up. He blinks multiple times and turns around, directly facing George. He looks the same like in the night, hair messy and face with a tipsy expression. Nicholas is fascinated. He looks so cute…slowly he leans over, closing the gap between them.

“Good Morning.”, he whispers against the Brit’s lips before he kisses him.

With a low groan George opens his eyes, instantly melting into the touch.

“Morning…”, he smiles after they pull away, “How was the rest of your night?”

“Great. I liked the feeling of someone cuddled up against me.”

George blushes slightly and grins.

“Next time I want to be the little spoon.”

“If you want a next time?”

“Yes, please. But only if I can have a second kiss.”

“You can have as many as you want.”

Laughing they press their lips once more together.

“Thanks for taking care of me.”

“You really didn’t look good. What was wrong?”

“Dunno, just a strong headache. Shit happens.”

“True.”

“But now I know the best medicine.”

“Yeah?”

“Kissing and cuddling you.”

“Oh, shut up.”, George blushes deeper and chuckles, before he gets drawn into a passionate kiss.


	25. Sebastian/Lewis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Sewis fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Just_Juliette
> 
> It's very short, i hope it still fits your wish! I have added this pairing to the list, so I'll try to write something for them again :)

It was an exhausting day, but quite funny. Sebastian yawns as he opens the door of the appartement. No. He is not back in Switzerland, he’s still in Britain. You can hear rustling noises from the kitchen. The feeling of coming home rushes through the German’s body. Quickly, he changes to comfortable clothes and enters the kitchen.

“Hey love.”, he smiles and wraps his arms around the man standing at the counter.

“Hey. How was your day?”

The Brit turns around. Dark hair, dark skin, dark eyes, beautiful smile. Sebastian chuckles and presses a kiss on Lewis’ lips.

“Very good. Got to know a lot but I’m kinda tired. And hungry.”, he adds

“I’m almost done. Can you get two plates please?”

Of course, he can. Together, they finish the rest fast and can have dinner at the table in their living room. It’s already dark outside, you can see nothing when looking out of the window. There is only a black forest. Lewis wanted to live near the city, Seb needed nature. They got both.

“How was your day?”, the new Aston Martin driver wants to know.

“More relaxing than yours probably. Watched some Netflix, cleaned the appartement and went for a walk with Roscoe.”

“Where is he anyway?”

“Takes a nap in his favourite corner in the Gym.”

“Just as always?”

“Yep.”

After finishing dinner, they clean the dishes and go cuddle on the sofa. Lewis nuzzles his boyfriend’s chest, while a hand caresses his back. The TV runs in the background, barely getting any attention. The couple rather puts focus on themselves.

“I love you Lew.”, Seb murmurs softly.

“Love you too.”, the Brit answers happily.

Since Sebastian nearly dozes off, he decides to go brush his teeth. As he watches his reflection in the mirror, his boyfriend joins him and hugs him from behind, sleepily laying his head onto the other’s shoulder.

“Hey, I thought I’m the tired one?”, the German chuckles.

“Shut up…your cuddles always make me sleepy…”, Lewis complains.

Seb waits patiently, the Brit always needs a bit longer to get done with everything. Eventually, they can go upstairs and both crawl under the covers fast. Roscoe scents the bedtime and joins him, curling up at his personal spot at the edge of the bed. Lewis shakes his head.

“Lazy dog, always sleeping.”

“Well, I’m wondering from who he got this.”, Seb says amused.

“Hey!”, Lewis pouts.

“I’m just teasing you, Lew. Don’t be mad at me love.”, he gets soothed with cute words and a forehead kiss.

“Cheater. Your sweet mouth is not fair.”

“I know you love it.”

He gets shushed with a kiss before his boyfriend curls up to his side.

“Good Night, Sebby.”, Lewis yawns.

“Sleep well, I love you so much.”

“Love you too.”

It’s everything he can say, falling asleep the next moment. Sebastian shakes his head and pulls the covers a bit higher, before following his boyfriend.


	26. Kimi/Sebastian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian gets jealous because of Antonio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by guest20212021
> 
> I hope it's good enough, I struggled at the beginning. Let me know if you would like something else! :)

He walks slowly through the paddock, his hands in his pockets. It was a satisfying Race Day. Suddenly, Sebastian spots his boyfriend – with his teammate. His eyes darken. It’s not that he doesn’t like Antonio at all, it’s just the fact how close he gets to Kimi from day to day. A touch here, a laugh there. It makes him jealous; he won’t deny it. With quick steps, he walks over and lays an arm around the Finn’s waist.

“Hey.”

“Oh. Seb. Didn’t hear you coming.”

As always, Kimi keeps his cool face. But Antonio’s lips curl into a smirk and Sebastian wants to punch him for it.

“I’m tired. Can we leave to the hotel?”

“Sure. See you tomorrow, Tonio.”

They bump their fists and the couple can leave. Sebastian holds his boyfriend’s hand a bit tighter than usual. Back in their hotel, Kimi immediately grabs Seb’s shoulders, urging him to look at him.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Oh, come on, don’t play this stupid game with me. You know I don’t like it.”

“I’m okay, Kimi.”

“Sebby. Tell me what’s wrong.”

He’s the only one seeing this side of Kimi. His innocent face, puppy eyes and worried expression. God, he’s so cute. Seb needs to kiss him.

“I don’t like how close he is to you.”, he finally admits.

“He?”

The German rolls his eyes.

“Antonio.”

“Oh- ohhhhh, someone is jealous.”

“Kimi!”

“Hey hey, no need to be afraid. He’s the younger one, I have to take care of him after all.”

“Since when do you care about others?”

Sebastian turns his back to hs boyfriend, although it’s more a game he likes to play, not too serious.

“Not often, but I want to take care of him. Sebby, Darling, you know the person I love the most is still you.”

Kimi hugs him from behind, tightly, and Sebastian can’t be angry any longer.

“You’re an idiot. I still haven’t got used to your sweet talking.”

“After over three years?”

“Yes. It’s unusual for you.”

“Because I only do it with you.”

“Oh, stop it!”, the German blushes and pulls the Finn into a deep kiss.

The next day, Kimi goes with Antonio to the Gym. And Seb, like the jealous type he is, follows them. Maybe the wrong idea. The Italian is so close to his boyfriend. Although he’s only helping him with exercises, he’s too touchy. The two drivers laugh a lot and as you may know, the Iceman doesn’t laugh very often.

“I hate it.”, Seb murmurs to himself.

He watches them nearly 30 minutes before he has enough and goes to the lobby, where he sits down in a corner and starts reading a book. It’s quite relaxing, until someone disturbs him.

“Can I sit down for a moment?”

Oh no, why him?

“Sure.”

His voice sounds cold, he shocks himself with it.

“Can we talk, Sebastian?”

“About what?”

Still could.

“Kimi.”

Can he punch him? Please?

“Go on.”

“I’m sorry.”

Eventually, Sebastian looks up with a questioning look. Antonio chuckles and continues.

“I didn’t mean to make you jealous. Kimi talked to me. This wasn’t my intention at all. You know, I’m just really happy to have him as a teammate, since we know us from our time together at Ferrari. He’s a good friend of mine, someone I trust and feel comfortable with. It would’ve been the same with you, if we were teammates. I’m really sorry, Sebastian. I can hold myself back more if you want this.”

The German regrets everything he’s ever said or thought about the younger man. Of course, they know each other for a few years now, but his jealousy made him forget this. He shakes hs head with a relieved sigh.

“No, it’s okay, I have to apologize either. I should’ve thought a bit more about it, obviously I understand you. Now I know what’s going on, there’s no need to hold yourself back. I probably saw too much in some actions. Sorry, Antonio.”

“No, I’ve made a mistake too.”

“Forget about it?”

“Yeah, please.”

“Finally done?”

The Finn joins them, drops next to Seb and pulls him close by his waist. Antonio gives the couple one of his brightest smiles he has.

“Yes, we have. I’m sorry Darling, I should’ve talked to you earlier.”, Sebastian sighs and leans his head against the other’s shoulder.

“Nah, it’s okay.”

“Should I leave you alone?”

Antonio looks unsteady at him.

“No, stay here. Wanna go to the pool together? The weather is shiny and hot.”, the German suggests.

Antonio’s eyes grow big and he looks so freaking cute.

“I would be very happy!”

“Then, let’s go!”

“Since when are you so motivated, Kimi?”, Seb looks at him confused.

“Since you finally solved your jealousy problem.”, the older man smirks and presses a firm kiss on his lover’s lips before he pulls him onto his feet.

“I hate you.”

“You love me.”

“Okay, I love you.”

“The last one has to buy ice cream!”, the Italian says suddenly and starts running.

“You little-”, Seb laughs and follows.

Kimi loses. The lazy ass he can be.


	27. Daniil/Pierre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He misses him. A lot. Luckily, Nico makes their reunion possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by Jordanlivery
> 
> It's maybe a bit different, but I hope you still like it :)

He misses racing a lot. Who wouldn’t? After you took participate in the fastest Racing Series worldwide? It’s not that he doesn’t have to do nothing, he gets invited to TV shows, is asked for doing commercials and does interviews in Russia to support racing there. He’s productive, but t’s not the same. In hs free time, he practices playing the guitar and does workouts. But he misses racing.

One, beautiful free day in Monaco. Daniil’s little daughter Penelope is with him for the week, currently playing with some of his socks she found. God, she’s adorable.

“Hey, don’t hide them! Otherwise, I’ll be searching for them for ages again!”, the Russian grins and lays on the ground next to her.

The little girl laughs and crawls on top of him, now playing with the hem of his shirt. His phone rings and it’s a bit hard to grab it with a child on your stomach.

“Who and why?”, Daniil laughs as he reads the name and picks up.

“Hulk, for no reason, Sir.”

“Oh God, Idiot. What’s up?”

“Nothing. Yo, you know what’s next weekend?”

Of course, he knows. The schedule is pinned to his door.

“Yes. How can I not know?”

“Just asking. I got an invention to spend the weekend in the Paddock and I can take someone with me. Are you interested?”

Daniil’s eyes widen. Nico knows him.

“I would be very happy, but Penelope stays with me until Sunday.”

“Take her with you. Come on, that won’t be a problem at all. I’m pretty sure she would like to see _him_ again either.”

 _Him._ The way the German pronounce it makes Daniil shivering.

“You’re right.”

“Great! I’ll pick you up at 11am, Thursday.”

“Thanks mate.”

“You’re always welcome.”

Three more days. Only three. More. Days. Until he can see _him_ again.

The time goes by surprisingly fast. Penelope dressed in one of her favourite dresses and on his shoulders, he waits for Nico to arrive. There he is, Zeus nearly jumps out of the window.

“Calm down, you little dog and let them get in!”

After Penelope sits in the backseat and plays with Zeus, Daniil takes place on his seat and they can start.

“Thanks for picking us up.”

“Of course. How are you?”

“I’m…a bit nervous.”, the Russian answers and looks out of the window.

“I understand. You haven’t saw each other for months now.”

“What do you think? How will he react?”

“Don’t know? Surprised?”

“What if he doesn’t want to see me at all?”

“Stop thinking too much mate. It’ll be okay.”

His German friend is right, he should stop with it. Obviously, it doesn’t take long to arrive at the track. He lifts Penelope back on his shoulders and the little group makes their way to the entrance. Some people recognize them, visibly happy to see them again.

“How are you two?”, a reporter asks.

“We’re fine, thanks. Feels good to have a look how things are going on.”

The invention Nico got is from Aston Martin and Alpine, two former teams of him. They get greeted by Sebastian and start a conversation, Lance and Esteban joining them after a few minutes. But Daniil can barely concentrate, one eye on hs daughter and with the other, he searches for _him._ There he is. Curly hair, sunglasses, white racing suit.

“Excuse me for a moment guys.”

He lifts Penelope up and quickly walks over, tapping on the other man’s shoulder.

“Pierre?”

The French turns around, eyes revealing shock. The same ones wander over his body, checking if it’s really the person his thinks.

“Dany?!”

“Hey.”

His shoulders drop in relief as he sees how Pierre’s lips form a bright smile.

“Hey! I haven’t expected you to be here! And hello Penelope!”

The little girl pinches his cheek and giggles before she slides down her dad’s body and runs back to Nico. Zeus is way more interesting than a conversation between two adults.

“How are you?”. Daniil asks, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I’m good. What about you? We haven’t seen each other for a while, what are you doing currently?”

“Oh, nothing much. Some interviews, commercials and so on. Not very interesting. I spend a bit more time with my little princess now.”

“That’s good to hear.”

“Pierre! We want to start!”, suddenly a mechanic interrupts them.

The French bites hs lips and breaks their eye contact.

“Uhm…I have to go…”

“Okay. Good luck out there.”

“Thanks.”

It’s awkward. Slowly, Pierre turns around and walks away. But before Daniil can go Nico, he turns back.

“How long are you here?”

“I’ll be here the whole weekend.”

“So, we can see each other again?”

“Of course.”

Indeed, they do. Barely, but they do. After FP2. Before FP3. Before and after Qualifying. Just small talks, not longer than 10 minutes, but it makes Daniil feel better. He misses him. The smile, the laughs, the fun…and these eyes. He misses hs former teammate. The whole time in the Paddock, he avoids the AlphaTauri and RedBull garages, knowing he isn’t welcomed there anymore. Before the race at Sunday, Kelly picks Penelope up. Luckily, she won’t be there today. He can make to the paddock in time, he needs to see him-

“Jesus, Pierre!”

He bumps into him and the French falls to the ground.

“Dany! ‘m sorry, haven’t seen you.”

“No no, it’s my fault, sorry.”

Daniil reaches out for his friend. The warm smaller hand grabs his and for a moment the time stops. Slightly blushing, he pulls him up and lets go.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, don’t worry. You’re late.”

Does Pierre sound happy to see him? Or is it just his imagination?

“Kelly picked up Penelope before I could go. Now I’m here.”

“Where will you be?”

“I’ll stay with Nico, don’t know from where we’ll watch the race. You have to go, don’t be too late. Good luck. I know you can make it.”

He gives Pierre the warmest smile he has and the younger man relaxes visibly. A bit unsteady, he turns around and walks away. Before he disappears in his garage, he looks back over his shoulder.

“Thank you for being here today!”

Daniil blushes again but can’t find a good answer. As his French friends has disappeared, Nico pats his back.

“See? No need to worry. Looks like someone is happy to have you here.”

“Shush!”

The race ends for Pierre with P5. What a result! Daniil smiles proudly and decides, with Nico, to surprise Pierre at his motorhome. But…someone else crosses their way.

“What are _you_ doing here?”

Max. Congrats, the last person he wanted to see.

“I can be wherever I want.”

“And I invited him to join me.”, Nico adds hissing.

“Pathetic.”

“Shut up and leave.”

Pierre has suddenly appeared behind the Dutch. His eyes are dark and he looks angry. You really don’t want to mess up with him, even Max knows this. With a growl, he walks away.

“Asshole.”, Pierre snaps.

His grey eyes wander to Daniil. There stare is intensive.

“If you need a ride home, call me.”, Hulk says amused and leaves too.

“Great race mate. You can be proud of you.”

“Thanks. I’m really happy with the result.”

They don’t know what to say. But no one wants to leave either. It’s an unspoken fear that they probably won’t see each other again for a long time.

“Do you have any plans later?”, the Russian breaks the silence.

“No.”

“Do you…want to come to my place later?”

Pierre’s eyes lighten up.

“That would be nice!”

Daniil writes him down his address. His friend needs to go to the Debrief, so he leaves with Nico, who can’t stop giggling about the shyness of his buddy. Back at his place, Daniil tidies up and cleans a bit. Nervously, he waits for the French. After 3 hours, the doorbell finally rings. With enthusiasm, he opens the door.

“Hey! Come in.”

He steps away to let his friend. They directly walk into the living room; Pierre takes a bit time to look around.

“Wanna drink something?”

“Not yet, thanks.”

Pierre stays in the middle of the big room. He feels lost and save at the same time. Slowly, he turns around, facing Daniil. The man looks warmly at him, waking up the butterflies in his belly.

“I’m so happy that you were there today. It feels good to spend a bit time with you after long months.”

“Same. I’m glad to see that you’re alright.”

Pierre tries to bite back a tear.

“Dany…”, hs broken voice leaves his throat quietly.

“Hey, what wrong?”

Quickly, Daniil crosses the room to pull his friend into a tight hug. Pierre starts crying, clinging onto the body for support.

“I miss you; I miss you a lot. I was so happy when you appeared on Thursday. It was so unexpected but you made me the happiest person in the world. Knowing you’re there, cheering for me, it made me stronger today. I wanted to show you that I improved, I wanted to make you proud.”

The Russian feels his own tears streaming down his cheeks.

“I miss you too, Pierre. I didn’t know you feel the same, I should’ve come to see a race earlier. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize…you’re here now, that’s everything that matters…”

They stay like this a while, calming down each other. Daniil is the first pulling away, earning a little whine from the smaller man. He runs his hand through the curly hair.

“Stop crying. I’m here.”, he eases the tensions and wipes away the last tears.

Pierre nods and swallows down the lump in his throat.

“Can I…stay the night here…?”

“Of course, you can.”

The French smiles relieved and tightens his grip around the other’s body.

“I still miss you…”

“But I’m here?”

“You’ll leave tomorrow…for who knows how long…”

Daniil lifts Pierre’s chin up, caressing the lips with his thumb.

“Who says I’ll let you go tomorrow this easy? Listen, Pierre. I left fast last time, because I thought you wouldn’t feel the same. Now is different. I can’t let go of you again. I missed you too much.”

“And what now? How can you not leave me?”

“Let me go with you. I’ll be able to manage appointments with your schedule. I won’t leave you.”

“You would- you mean- travelling again around the world? Following me? Cheering for me during every race?”

“Yes, that’s what I mean. Don’t worry about anything, we can make it.”

Pierre laughs awkwardly, shakes his head in disbelief.

“This has to be a dream.”

“It’s not.”

“How can you be sure?”

Instead of answering, Daniil tilts his head and captures the youngers lips, who’s eyes widen.

“Because this feels too real to be a dream.”, a whisper hits his lips after they have pulled away.

“Idiot.”

“This idiot loves you more than he thought he could love a person.”

“My idiot.”

“Your idiot.”

“I love my idiot.”

“I hope so.”

With a giggle, the French wraps his arms around the taller’s neck and pulls him down into a deep kiss.


	28. Sergio/Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance reads some not so good comments. Checo notices it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was shocked, seeing I haven't posted this yet! It's one of my very first F1 FanFictions I've ever wrote, like around four months ago XD

Lance has to handle a lot of pressure, especially from the press and media. His dad made his transfer to RacingPoint possible. The Canadian currently scrolls through the comment section under his last post, arriving at the dark side.

_Just because daddy has money!_

_Paid driver_

_You don’t deserve the seat!_

_RETIRE!!!_

_Daddy’s cash_

_I hate you_

_@hulkhulkenberg deserves your place more_

“You’re reading this shit again?”

Lance flinches heavily. Sergio stands next to him. He takes the phone away and literally throughs it into a corner full of pillows.

“Hey! Don’t destroy it!”

“Would be better! I told you to stop reading these comments!”

Checo isn’t angry with him, but his voice is harsh. Lance sinks back into the sofa even deeper.

“I’m sorry…”, he mumbles quietly.

The Mexican sighs and kneels down next to his teammate, starting caressing the soft cheek.

“Don’t listen to them. You may have luck with your father, but you’re also a very good driver and the best teammate I could imagine.”

Lance smiles hearing these words and leans into the warm palm.

“I know but sometimes I can help it.”

“I won’t get angry as long as you’re listening to my words more than to the haters’ ones.” Kn

They smile at each other lovingly. As Checo wants to kiss his boyfriend, a finger gets pushed against his lips.

“First get my phone back.”

The older raises his eyebrows, making the other chuckling.

“I won’t read any more comments, just wanna play games while cuddling you.”

Well, that should be okay. Checo grins and gets up, bringing back the phone he throwed away.

“Here. And now my kiss you denied.”

“Stop pouting.”, Lance laughs and opens his arms.

Sergio presses a soft kiss against his favourite lips and then lays down on top of his boyfriend. The Canadian places a kiss on his forehead, before he wraps his arms around him and draws his attention back to the screen.

“Darling?”

Checo looks up.

“Yeah?”

“Do you love me?”

Lance has put away his phone.

“Of course I do.”

“How much?”

“Words can’t describe it.”

The Mexican places kisses all over his boy’s face, who starts giggling.

“Cheater. Idiot. You make blushing.”, he pouts.

“You asked me.”

“I know. Still Idiot.”

“But yours.”

“Yeah, mine. Only mine.”

The couple exchanges some more sweet, little kisses. Lance doesn’t care about others’ opinions, as long as he holds Checo in his arms, his world is safe.


	30. Nicholas/George

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicholas tries to comfort George after Sakhir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had this in my drafts and it's too cute to not to post it.

George sinks to the ground. He lost. It was his opportunity. Sure, he gained some points. But still, he lost. A podium. He wants to cry. He falls backwards, his face turned to the sky. A dark hole. Like the one in his inner. A hand crosses his sight. It’s Valtteri’s. The Finnian looks at him with the same expression as always. Or no wait- maybe a bit sad?

“Are you okay kid?”

Somehow, George doesn’t get mad at all by getting called ‘kid’. With a sigh, he takes the offer and gets pulled into a friendly hug.

“I’m sorry boy, I wished we could’ve given you a better race. Let it hurt, you’ll feel better after it.”

These words are definitely better than ‘Everything will be okay’ or ‘Next time, next chance’.

“Thanks Valtteri, but this wasn’t your fault.”

“I still wanna apologize to you. Don’t think about it too much.”

The Finnian’s hand caresses over his back and George relaxes. He lays his head on Valtteri’s shoulder and can’t prevent some tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Sit back down, I’ll bring you something to drink.”

The Brit nods and sinks down. His for now teammate comes back quickly with a glass of water.

“Thanks mate.”

“You’re welcome. By the way, someone wants to see you?”

“Huh? Who?”

“Come with me.”

George finishes his water and curiously, he follows the other Mercedes driver back to the garage. The Brit’s eyes widen.

“Nicholas?”

The Canadian stands there silent. Hearing his name, he turns around. His look is worried. It hurts. George doesn’t want to see his friend like this.

“Are you okay?”

Nicholas’ voice is quiet.

“Yes.”

“Don’t believe you.”

“Then why are you asking?”

George’s voice sounds a bit harsh.

“Just wanted to check on you.”

“Alright, you did. Now excuse me, Debrief time.”

He turns around and wants to leave. Before he walks around the corner, he hears his friend’s voice.

“My room later.”

George turns back but Nicholas has already disappeared. He tries to get all interviews behind him as fast as possible. Finally back in his hotel room, he doesn’t turn on the lights. Just stands there. For a long time. Suddenly, the sound of skin slapping cuts the silent air. The door slams.

As Nicholas opens his door, they don’t speak a word. George enters the room and the door gets locked. His cheeks are dry, the Canadian expected them to be wet and shiny. Instead, one shows a red print.

“Really? Hurting yourself won’t make anything better.”

“You wanted me to be here. Now tell me why or I’ll leave.”

“Tell how you feel.”

It’s an order.

“I’m alright.”

“Oh really? You feel alright, slapped yourself and lie to your friend. Hard to believe you.”

“Why should I tell you how I feel? It doesn’t concern you at all!”

George hasn’t meant to get louder. He turns around and freezes in shock as he meets Nicholas’ eyes.

“It doesn’t concern me? Are you fucking kidding me?!”

The Canadian never gets loud, but now he’s screaming. George shrugs.

“Of course it concerns me! You’re my friend! But looks like you don’t see me as the same!”

The Brit walks backwards, slowly, the wall coming nearer and nearer.

“I’m always looking after you. Always have an eye on you, although you’re the one with more experiences in Formula One. Just in case you need something.”

George’s back hits the wall. Nicholas closes the gap between them.

“Is that everything you can pay back?”

“I don’t owe you anything! I never asked you to take care of me!”

“But you’re not caring about yourself enough! Who should do it then?!”

“No one! I don’t need anyone! I’m doing great alone!”

“You are so stubborn and stupid, you know? You slapped yourself! Is that a way to deal with problems?!”

“I failed today, what do you expect me to do?!”

“You stupid little kid!”

“Don’t call me kid!”

“But behave like one!”

George avoids Nicholas’ gaze.

“Look at me.”

“No.”

“Look at me!”

“No!”

Suddenly, a hand grabs his hair and forces his head to tilt. It hurts, it hurts badly.

“I said look at me!”

The Canadian expression is a mixture of frustration, worry and sadness. His free hand rests on George’s waist, fingers digging into the bare skin. It’ll leave some marks for sure.

“Why are you acting like that? Your mind has so much of an adult, but to yourself you’re so childish! The fuck George! You’re not alone in this world! Furthermore, today was nothing your fault! And you don’t have to handle all the pain alone! I’m here to help you, for fuck’s sake!”

His grip hasn’t loosened yet. And while George looks directly into his teammate’s eyes, his dams start breaking. Until he realizes how the strength has left his body. Although it feels like his hair gets ripped off his head, he jerks it forward to lean it against Nicholas’ chest.

“Nicky…”

It’s a broken cry. The Canadian realizes, how harsh he became. Immediately, he lets go and George collapses into his arms, body too weak to stand on its own. The Brit’s arms reach out for the body to find some support.

“George, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“Nicky…”

He isn’t able to form a proper sentence. Nicholas pulls the younger closer.

“Can you get up?”

George shakes his head and wraps his arms around the other’s neck. Nicholas nods and holds the boy carefully, as he gets up. He is surprised that his friend isn’t that heavy and carries him to the bed where he drops down. George curls up against his chest, listening to the Canadian’s heartbeat.

“I’m really sorry. Does it hurt a lot?”

He shakes his head again. Nicholas runs his hand through the brown hair and muscular back, until the hears the Brit breathing normally again.

“I didn’t want to scream at you…”, George starts quietly after a while.

“It’s okay, I know you were frustrated. I would’ve been either. Is your waist okay?”

“I’m alright, this time really.”

“Do you want to talk about something?”

George gets up and walks to the window. The lights of the city are lightening up the wonderful night.

“It was my chance. I wanted a podium. I wanted more points. I wanted to shine.”

“You did George. Your fans are more than proud of you.”

“But I failed.”

“Without making a mistake. This loose wasn’t your fault.”

“Valtteri said that too…he even apologized, although he got dumbed like me.”

“Valtteri is a good guy. He immediately agreed to call you for me.”

“Thanks for coming to see me. I really wasn’t expecting it…”

“I told you, I care about you. I checked your position permanently, since I had to retire.”

George doesn’t know what to answer. Instead, he listens to his friend getting up and walking closer. He can feel the body behind him, the warmth and comfort, but they’re not touching.

“You were amazing today. You’ll get your chance again one day.”

“What did the others say?”

“The whole team is proud of you. You showed your talent and skills.”

The Brit nods and bites his lips nervously. Slowly, Nicholas brushes his hand over the waist where the left bruises. He pulls George close, with his back against his lightening chest.

“What if I drive for Mercedes one day?”, he suddenly asks.

“I would still support and care about you. The whole team would.”

George slowly intervenes their fingers together and smiles.

“It feels good to know that there’s someone taking care of me, to be honest.”

Nicholas grins and places a soft kiss on the younger’s neck.

“Don’t push yourself too hard. Some things take time and you’ll find at the front one day, doubtlessly. But you need to rest and forget the stress at some points. Don’t forget to separate your ‘normal’ life from driver life.”

“I know, you’re right. I’ll try it.”

“I’m here.”

“That’s good.”

Carefully, George tilts his head back and lays it on Nicholas’ shoulder.

“I like you, Nicky. In F3 and F2, you were a bit like Seb. Liked by everyone, always smiling and carrying about others. I was happy to hear that you’ll join our team as my mate.”

The Canadian chuckles and turns him around. Lovingly, he cups the cheeks with both hands.

“I’m still wondering how someone can be that cute.”

And George’s brain stops working as they kiss. Out of the blue. He doesn’t even have the chance to kiss back, it happens so fast. 

“You’re blushing.”

With these words, Nicholas lets go and goes changing his clothes. The young Brit stands there speechlessly, watching his teammate changing and crawling under his blanket. He’s allowed to go. He could leave the room and they will prevent like nothing ever happened. But he doesn’t want this. He wants to stay here, forever. Quickly, he takes off his clothes, apart from his boxers, spontaneously steels one of Nicholas’ shirts and jumps next to him.

“For a moment I thought you would leave.”

“How could I? You’re so sweet to me, I would be really stupid letting go this opportunity.”

“I’m happy that you’re staying.”, the older whispers softly and places some kisses om top of the other’s head.

“You know what?”, George asks and looks up.

“What?”

“You’re the best win I could’ve imagined.”

Now it’s Nicholas’ time to blush.

“Shush.”, he mumbles and kisses the Brit again.

“I love you.”, George giggles happily.

“Me too, I love you too Georgie. Now sleep.”

“Don’t call me Georgie.”, he pouts.

“Okay Baby. But now rest.”

George has lost his words again. Flustered, he snuggles close to his now boyfriend and closes his eyes.

“I’m so proud of you. This is just the beginning of our wonderful way. One day you’ll stand on the first step on the podium and I’ll be cheering for you, knowing that this boy is mine. I love you so much, Baby. I won’t leave you, promise.”

The little praises lull George into a deep, peacefully sleep. He smiles happily.


	31. Nico R/Lewis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunion

He made it. He did it. That’s it. His 7th Championship. He did it. Lewis still sits paralyzed in his car. Sebastian comes over, Checo also, to congratulate him. He. Fucking. Made. It! He jumps out of the car, hugging his team and maybe dropping some tears. He won a lot of races, but the win of a Champion Ship always hits different. The way to the podium is longer, the heart beat is faster, the emotions are more. He’s even happier to share this moment with Sebastian’s first win this year, a good and close friend of him for a long time now.

“Congrats Lewis, you made it, be proud of you!”, the German hugs him after the celebration.

“I still don’t get it, it’s amazing and you, your first podium after a tough time. Congratulation to you too Checo, amazing race.”

“Thanks mate, but this is all about you. Have a good rest day, I’m very pleased to be able to share this with you. I’ll go and check on Lance, see you later!”

Sebastian waves and turns back to his friend.

“I also need to go. Charles…”

“It’s alright, this has to hurt a lot. Take good care of him.”

Now he is alone. Lewis sinks back on the sofa and stares at his trophy. Unbelievable.

“Good Job Mate.”

The Brit freezes. He knows this voice. The dialect. It sends a shiver through his whole body. Slowly, he raises his head. In the doorway he spots a man. Blonde. A bit smaller than him. Hair longer than back in time. Leaning casual against the doorframe. A soft smile on his lips.

“Nico?”

“Long time no see, Lew.”

He’s the only one who ever called him by this nickname. After Nico left Mercedes, Lewis always got annoyed when someone called him Lew, until everyone understood that there was only one person who has the allowance. Nico Rosberg.

“I- what are you doing here?”

“Later. You have your Debrief now.”

The German just wants to leave as the Brit gets up and grabs his wrist.

“Don’t go!”

His breathing is fast and these words left his lips faster than Lewis wanted. Nico chuckles quietly.

“I won’t.”

He leaves and Lewis doesn’t know what to do. On the way to the Debrief and back, his eyes search for the man again, but can’t find him. He disappeared. After two hours, the Mercedes Driver leaves to the Hotel. On the right floor, he searches for his Key Card.

“I thought you will never come.”

Lewis almost drops the bag with the Trophy. Nico stands in front of his room.

“What- how do you-”

“Oh, come on, you should know that Toto and I still get along with each other. A simple question was enough.”

Lewis nods and opens the door. In the room, he puts away his stuff and with an awkward feeling, turns his attention to his former teammate. He stands in front of the huge mirror. Their eyes meet through it.

“Nico-”

“I’m so sorry, Lew.”

The Brit swallows and continues staring. Nico sighs sadly.

“It shouldn’t have ended like this. You were one of my best friends. You were my teammate, a family I always wanted to have. We talked about the future, remember? God, these long nights…I’ll never forget it. And now you came this far.”

The German turns around and smiles weakly. Lewis swallows and slowly walks closer.

“Why are you back?”, he whispers, trying not to cry.

“I missed you.”, Nico confesses and sighs again.

Just a meter between them. Closer than the last years.

“I miss you too…”

Their eyes are locked as Nico takes a step closer.

“Come here.”, he says and opens his arms.

With teary eyes Lewis hugs him, burying his face into the other’s shoulder. Nico hugs him tightly, stroking his Ex-Teammate’s back.

“I’m so sorry for leaving…I’m so sorry, forgive me…”

“You’re here, you’re here now…”

“Yeah, I’m here. I got you.”

They stay like this for a while. Until Lewis pulls away.

“Stay.”

“I will.”

“Don’t leave again.”

“I won’t, never, I can’t, I can’t again.”

Lewis nods and drops his head. He can’t collect his thoughts.

“Can I bring you something? To drink or to eat?”

Nico shakes his head and pulls the Brit close by his hips. Lewis widens his eyes.

“What?”

“I need you.”

With these words the German presses his lips against the other’s one. Lewis squeaks and pulls quickly away.

“Nico!”

He looks at him confused.

“Sorry…but I can’t forget how close we were. How you were by my side the whole time.”

“I-I can’t forget it either…”

And with a bit more confidence, the now 7th time Champion initiates their next kiss, with his Ex-mate happily kissing back.

“Can I stay the night here?”

“Hmm…okay, I’m sure I have a bit space left in my bed.”

“Sounds good.”, Nico grins before he closes the gap once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm open for requests :)


	32. Esteban/Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear friend @zoedoesf1 had this idea <3 I hope you like this one <3

Lance likes his quiet and simple life. Not too much action, not too boring. He also enjoys silent nights under the moon. Moonlight. That’s what he loves and his friends always gave him the Moon as a symbol.

Esteban lightens up every room he enters. Everyone has to laugh with him. He’s a sunbeam in dark times, his parents often call him sunshine or just simply Sun.

They fit. They’re meant for each other. Both know it since Day 1. The first time they saw each other the chemistry was there. And never left. Esteban Ocon and Lance Stroll are known as the best friends in the paddock. Knowing each other for years now, they understand each other without a word. Sure, there’re also hard times, when both can’t find a solution for a problem, but in the end, they’ll be on the same page again. Lance never left Esteban and Esteban never left Lance. Rather he would die than leaving his friend behind. Friend…it’s the word keeping the French awake during long nights.

“Friends…Friends…Friends…”, he repeats permanently.

It sounds wrong. Something bothers him. Lance is so much more. He never felt this bond again with another person. The Canadian is something special.

Lance feels the same at the same time two rooms next to the Renault Driver. He had a chat with Checo before.

_You know, I guess I found the right word for you two_

_Yeah? What?_

_Soulmates_

Soulmates…it sounds perfect. It seems to be the only right word for their relationship. The next day, Lance immediately searches for Esteban during breakfast.

“Este! Este come with me; we need to talk.”

Without waiting for an answer, he pulls him out of the room into the hallway to an empty corner.

“Lance, what’s wrong?”

“I found it!”

“What?”

“The word!”

“What are you talking about?”

“I found the word that describes us!”

The French meets sparkling eyes and red cheeks. Pure excitement.

“Soulmates!”

His heart skips a bit. Soulmates. It sounds right. Perfect. Different, but expressing everything. His lips curl into a soft smile and Esteban wipes away some curly hairs.

“It sounds beautiful.”

Lance blushes a bit more and giggles, avoiding his friends gaze. Yeah. Soulmates. That’s it. They finally found it. The word they searched for over years.

But that’s not the end. Both are still bothered by something, still feeling uncompleted. The French lays another night awake in his bed, as the moon breaks through the curtains, directly shining at his bed. And he realizes it. The Moon. The Moon, always following him. The contrast to the Sun. But still, they can’t exist without each other. Like Esteban can’t exist without Lance. He stares at the full Moon and laughs.

“I got it! I finally got it!”

It’s almost 3am as he storms to the Canadians room, knocking at the door until it gets opened. Lance looks at him, eyes barely staying opened and hair a whole mess.

“Wha-”

“I know it!”

He gets a questioning look.

“I love you!”

It has more affect than a cold shower, Lance is awake in the next second. But before he can think about it better, he feels a pair of lips against his own. And it’s right. It’s perfect. Even their lips fit. As they pull away, both has to laugh and the RacingPoint Driver leans his head against the strong chest.

“Yeah. I love you too.”

One week later, they lay both awake in one bed. Lance has his head on Esteban’s bare chest. Moon shines again through the curtains.

“Babe?”

“Yeah?”

“How did you realize that you love me?”

“Well, it was a night like this. Just as the Moon shine hit my skin, I knew it. I just felt it in this moment.”

Lance nods and kiss his lover’s nose tip.

“I want a present.”, he suddenly says.

“And what?”

“I don’t know, surprise me.”

“Okay okay, I will but give me time to think about something good.”

“Alright.”

It’s their one month anniversary as Esteban drags Lance to a tattoo shop.

“A tattoo?”

“I’ll blindfold you, it’s a surprise Baby.”

Lance has no other options than trusting his boyfriend. It doesn’t hurt badly, the tattoo his on his hand, right above the thumb.

“Wait and give me your hand.”

The Canadian does and finally the scarf gets taken off. He stares into the mirror and immediately starts crying. He got a little Sun, while Esteban got a little Moon at the same spot, just on his right hand instead the left. When they hold hands now, their couple tattoo is perfectly visible.

“Do you like it.”

“It’s-it’s beautiful. Thank you, thank you so much.”

“Everything for you Baby.”

They fit. The Sun and the Moon. A contrast to each other but can’t exist without each other. They’re meant to be together forever.


	33. Esteban/Daniil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esteban/Daniil Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The day before Alpine announced Daniil as their reserve driver, I found this very old picture of Este and Dany. Don't they look cute? :3

** **

Esteban is a bit late for his seat fit. Stressed and still a little bit tired, he enters the factory and hurries up to the office. Suddenly, someone walks out of one room. Esteban incidentally hits the man who falls with his backwards against the door.

“Oh God, I’m really sorry, are you okay?”

Almost black eyes meet his ones. He expected to bump into anyone but him. Mechanics. Maybe Cyril. Even Fernando would’ve been more possible but him.

“Dany?!”

The Russian rubs the back of his head and looks up.

“Oh Este. Hey.”

He smiles unsteady and straightens his back.

“W-what are you doing here-”

“Esteban!”

He turns around. A mechanic walks over.

“Oh, hey, I’m sorry that I’m a bit late.”

“It’s okay but now come!”

He can only turn around to mumble an apology before he follows the man. Daniil sighs a bit sad and walks down the hallway.

Esteban stares down at his phone. On the screen, an old picture opened. Dany and him, who knows how many years ago. They were young. They were close. And now he just bumped into him at the Alpine Factory…

“Esteban!”

It’s Davide, the Racing Director.

“Yes?”

“Can you please come with me?”

“Sure!”

He follows him to a small office. A younger man is already waiting.

“You already know Guanyu, he’ll be our Test Driver.”

“Hey, nice to have you here!”

“And we’ll have another one, also our reserve Driver.”

It knocks at the door and it gets open. Daniil steps in.

“Daniil Kvyat. No need to tell you who he is.”

Now, everything makes sense. That’s why he’s here today and the French can’t prevent a smile as he nods.

“Yeah. Nice to see you here.”

“Me too. Looking forward to help bringing this team forward.”

It’s an awkward tension between the two old friends. At the end of the day, Esteban leaves to the hotel room. It still feels unreal what happened today, even a quick shower can’t cool down his head. He’s only dressed in short grey sweatpants as someone knocks at his door. He opens it.

“Daniil?”

The Russian’s eyes wander over the tall body on front of him. Naked torso, towel around his shoulders, dark hair still dripping. He swallows and looks away.

“Sorry I don’t want to bother you…”

“No no, it’s okay. You can come in.”

Esteban goes back to pick up a shirt. Daniil follows him and closes the door. The awkward tension is back, air getting thicker.

“So…can I do something for you?”, Esteban finally turns around.

“Uhm…no, not really, just- just wanted to check how you’re doing. Haven’t talked for a while now.”

Yeah, that’s true. Their relationship broke a bit apart as they couldn’t spend much time together anymore. But one thing keeps hunting the French, for years now.

“I’m doing fine, just a bit stressed the last days but it’s okay. What about you? I was really surprised to see you today.”

Daniil drops onto the bed and nods.

“It was also a big surprise for me, I didn’t expect it. But as I got the call, how could I say no? All in all, I’m good. Really happy to be able to stay in F1.”

“I can understand this. And I’m sorry for bumping into you today.”

“It’s okay, you hadn’t any time to react.”

The Russian rubs the back of his neck and looks to the ground. Something is bothering him, it’s feelable. Long minutes pass.

“Este…”

“Mhh?”

“I’m sorry.”

The French frowns at looks up.

“Why are you apologizing?”

“I wasn’t there for you.”

“Dany-”

“No…you talked to me when I had my year off. But I did nothing.”

They stare at each other. It’s the truth. Esteban knows it. Still, he doesn’t want to blame his friend.

“Let it be, Dany…it’s okay.”

“It’s not and you know it.”

Esteban sighs and sits down next to the other man.

“You’ve done so much for me. You helped me to get over the thing with Pierre. It’s really okay. You were racing, in a very strong and strict team. Let’s just forget it.”

Daniil nods and looks at his hands. Yeah, he helped him with Pierre. To get over it. Daniil was there. Although he’s Pierre’s friend, he caught Esteban.

“Are we strangers?”, the Russian asks out of sudden.

“Of course, we’re not. I still consider you as a friend.”

A relieved sigh.

“I kinda missed you, Este. You made a lot of days better with your positive attitude. I’m happy to work with you again.”

“Me too, Dany. Can’t wait to spend some time with you again.”

He never stopped thinking about the Russian. This day turns out to be a wonderful one.

“Wanna stay here over the night?”

As reassured as Esteban is, he thought this loud. But he’s even more shocked as Daniil nods.

“That would be nice. If you’re really okay with it.”

“I- uhm- y-yeah, sure!”

With shaking hands, he searches for some clothes, Daniil can wear over the night. Half an hour later, they lay both in the bed. The Russian falls asleep pretty fast, but Esteban can’t sleep. The feeling from their earlier time together comes back. The light feeling whenever he is with Daniil. They had so much fun together. As many sleepovers as possible. They joked around with everyone, did pranks and so on. Everyone was annoyed but loved them, they were kind after all and barely crossed the line. But Formula One and Daniil being with RedBull made everything hard for them, until their contact became less and less. But he never forgot him. He remembers the Podium in Germany. Esteban never felt so proud before. He turns to his old friend. He missed him. And suddenly he’s back.

“What am I supposed to do?”

Esteban never admits it. Not even in front of Lance.

_“You love him.”_

_“No, I don’t, he’s more a brother to me.”_

_“Shut up Este, I can see your eyes sparkling whenever you look at him.”_

_“I don’t love him.”_

_“Yes, you do, you’ll see it one day.”_

They’re back together. He’s in his bed. Sleeping peacefully. Slowly, he lets his slim finger ghosting over the red cheek. He looks so cute. Suddenly, Daniil moves closer. Just a few inches between them, Esteban can feel the other’s body heat. Lance would call it ‘Gay Panic’ now, his heart beat is incredible fast and he starts sweating. So. Freaking. Close! Slowly, his hand slides over the Russian’s back and rests on his hips. Somehow, Esteban can finally fall asleep.

It’s 4am in the morning as Daniil opens his eyes. It takes a bit time to find out where he is but eventually remembered. Turning to Esteban, his heart stops. They’re really close. An unfamiliar weight on his hips makes him looking down, spotting the French’s hand there. Daniil bites his lips and looks up again. Esteban’s dark hair is clued to his forehead, lips slightly patted, breathing slow. God, he looks adorable. He moves carefully closer, until he can lay his head under the other’s chin. He missed him and at the same time, they were never this close. Listening to Esteban’s heartbeat, Daniil drifts back into sleep.

9am. Starting the morning with a heart attack is not what Esteban had imagined. But seeing and feeling his friend this close to him hits different.

“Dany!”

He can’t move away, otherwise he’ll fall from the bed. The Russian groans.

“Mhh…what…”

“I- uhm- s-sorry, didn’t mean to wake you up.”

Daniil sits up and rubs his eyes. Immediately, he remembers a few hours ago and his head turns impossible red.

“Uhm- well-”

He feels Esteban’s eyes staring at his back. He turns around. The air gets thick, it’s almost impossible to breathe.

“Morning.”, the French manages to smile.

“Yeah. Morning.”

It’s awkward. No one felt uncomfortable in particular, but neither can they read each other’s mind. After a while, Daniil gets up slowly.

“I…I’ll go then. We’ll see us later at the factory…”

As he faces the door, his clothes already in his hand, he gets stopped by a strong grip at his wrist.

“Please. Don’t go yet.”

Esteban’s voice is soft and pleading, the Russian’s heart bursts. With a smile, he turns back.

“Okay.”

And Esteban hugs him, tighter than ever before. Daniil feels the fear that they’ll lose each other again and he grabs the shirt, clutching onto it like his life depends on it.

“I’m so sorry for what happened Este…I’m back, we’re back, it’ll be okay…”

“I know it will. I won’t let you go again.”

Out instinct, Esteban pulls away and kisses the man in his arms. And like it’s the most natural thing, Daniil kisses back, tension lowering and the burden falling off their shoulders. The French giggles as he sees the other’s red head.

“Sorry, I couldn’t hold myself back anymore. I waited too long.”

“Don’t apologize, I’m happy. And hungry.”

Esteban laughs and searches for fresh clothes, before they go upstairs to have breakfast. Daniil can barely tear his eyes away from the tall man, who enjoys the beautiful skyline.

“Este.”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Dany.”, he grins and grabs the hand right in front of him, “Can’t wait to spend time with you.”

“Me too. I’ll make up for the time we lost.”

“Just stay with me, I don’t care about something else.”

He kisses his knuckles before he continues eating, but without letting go of the hand. Daniil squeezes it. He’s happy now. Nothing will break them apart again. He won’t let anyone do this.


End file.
